What We Were Told
by Eoincolferrocks
Summary: They were told to hate each other, to beat each other in every test and to STAY AWAY.  But who listens to what their parents tell them anyway?  NEXT GEN
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, it's rather rushed but hopefully I'll get better. Reviews appreciated

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story: I don't own these characters. I wish wish wish that I did, but sadly no.

* * *

A familiar pair of shoes clicked on the marble behind her.

"Malfoy," she said without turning around.

A very pale Scorpius walked past her quickly, not even acknowledging her presence. His face was white and his eyes were downcast.

Rose frowned at Scorpius. "Something that matter?"

"No." and with that he ran off. Rose stared after him, something must be up, he hadn't even insulted Rose today and she had definitely seen him at least twice.

* * *

Rose was walking to the library after dinner. Her cousin Albus had promised to meet her there in an hour so they could complete their potions work, but Rose wanted to do a bit of research for her transfigurations essay first. She rounded a corner glancing out the window at the rain when she heard it. A small sniff, a deep, shuddering breath.

"Malfoy?" she exclaimed at the boy sitting on the stairs.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked angrily, ashamed at being caught without his mask.

"Ummm, are you ok?" she asked rather awkwardly. She was trying to be nice, but it was hard to believe that this was _Scorpius Malfoy_. She'd only been at Hogwarts for three months and they were already worst enemies.

He turned away. "I don't want to talk about it" he said furiously. Rose wanted to leave. She really did not want to stay, but for some unfathomable reason, she did.

* * *

"Alright Ma- Scorpius, what's wrong," she said once they were comfortably seated in the room of requirement. Now his breath shook and his normally calm demeanour was broken. She could see just how vulnerable this boy was.

"My Dad's been pretty bad lately, with his illness and all.. so Grandfather has been looking after me. Ever since mum died-" his voice cracked and a small tear squeezed it's way out of his eye.

"Well, Dad won't be out of hospital any time soon. Grandfather has been... difficult. He's still angry that I'm in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin-" he choked, looking miserable. Rose put her arm around him comfortingly, "It's ok Scorpius, you can tell me,"

Scorpius looked at Rose, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm scared Rose," he whispered. "What if Dad never gets better? What if- what if," he burst into tears. Rose didn't know what to do. This was the boy of pure evil she'd heard so much about from her father. The boy who she'd been exchanging insults with on a daily basis. But looking at him now, he just looked like a lonely, scared kid.

* * *

An hour or so later, a flushed looking Rose rushed into the library, stopping only at the disapproving glare of Madam Pince; the librarian. Row upon row of books towered over her as she searched for her cousin. Students sat at tables chatting and trying to find the ingredients for complicated potions or the theory of Defence Against The Dark Arts.

At last she found her cousin pouring over a book in a far corner.

"Hey Al," she panted as she flung her backpack on the table with resounding thud. "Sorry, I'm late I had to- go back for my transfiguration's book. I must've left it in class,"

Albus knew she was lying but accepted the excuse without question. Albus knew when Rose didn't want to say anything and now was one of those times. "No problem," he smiled. "I've just got started on the introduction, is this right? Wormwood is used..."

* * *

"Rose! Al! Wait up!" called a voice from behind as they trudged back to the Gryffindor common room, homework complete. They waited for James to catch up, shivering as they did so. The weather was getting colder as they neared Christmas. Wind was howling outside and the windows shook as the rain pounded against it.

"Hey James, what's up?" asked Rose.

"Just wanted to warn you away from the charms corridor, peeves is throwing a fit," he smiled mischievously. "Oh and don't eat anything Cade offers you tomorrow. Actually, you can Al. I don't mind if you sprout wings, maybe it'll help you to actually fly!" and with that, he was off.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous you're better than him" Rose offered. Al just laughed, "Of course he is, I'll show him next year! Oh, your shoulder is wet Rose,"

"Oh, er I must've splashed some water on it in the toilets. Now come on. I'm freezing!"

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Rose spotted Scorpius over by the Ravenclaw table. He looked slightly more cheerful and was chatting away with his best friend Danchel. The ceiling was dark and cloudy and Rose was glad she brought her extra thick cloak as she had Herbology later.

"Hey Rose," Bethan said, sidling over to make room for her, "you finish Snape's essay yet?"

ooooo

They were still discussing potions as they left the hall, heading towards Charms. Bethen was Rose's best friend, Lydan and Genna were also her close friends, but Bethen had known Rose since she was seven. Just as they had caught up with their other house members, Scorpius and his classmates passed them. Scorpius smiled sheepishly at Rose but said nothing. She smiled back.

"Wow," said Lydan, "he didn't even insult you today, I even think he might've smiled!"

"Don't be silly," scorned Genna, "Malfoy doesn't smile, everyone knows that"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, Sorry this is so short. I've been rather busy. I'll try and update about once a week. Holidays now so hopefully I can update more often :)

* * *

Rose Weasley was faced with a decision. Frown lines appeared on her forehead adding to her already dishevelled appearance. Waking up late, she had thrown her hair into a messy bun, and stumbled down the stairs pulling a warm cloak over her- only to realise as she reached the bottom step that instead of her usual black gloves she was wearing socks. So she had rushed into the Great Hall a few minutes before class, breathless, panting with all the right clothes in the right places and now she has to decide between porridge or toast.

Time was ticking on.

**Porridge equals warm and full, **she thought, stomach rumbling.

**Ah but toast will get you to class on time, **said the irritatingly correct voice in her head.

**Ah what the hell, toast.**

She glanced at the clock before she left. Three minutes. Three minutes for her to get all the way to the charms class.

**Just bloody perfect.**

Maybe she'd better cut back on last minute homework. But the thought of all the work sitting in her room made her shudder. No, she'd leave the homework where it should be; far, far away.

Surprisingly, and as much as it may seem the opposite; Rose hated homework. Oh she was good, yes. But that didn't mean she had to like it. To most people it seemed Rose was just like Hermione Granger-Weasley; studious and very, very intelligent. Rose was smart, but she didn't like homework or classwork or really anything that involved work. Lazy by nature, she was much more like her dad then people thought.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just getting my..." she finished her sentence by mumbling something indefinable. It was her usual early morning excuse for lateness- her trademark if you must. When it came to thinking on your feet Rose was your girl. With a major exception; mornings. This was morning and her brain wasn't functioning to full capacity until lunchtime.

But Rose always completed her work to a high standard (no matter how late she left it) so the teachers didn't mind too much if she was late.

Al looked up from their shared desk with bags under his eyes. It looked like she wasn't the only one doing last minute homework the previous night.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was doing what Malfoys do best. That is, he was acting like his usual irritating self once again. Clearly over his vulnerable stage and back to a closed off face, carefully free any any emotion. His 'friends' (although you could hardly call them that) were throwing something backwards and forwards while a Hufflepuff leaped into the air trying to catch it.

"Come on loser, your bag's over here,"

"Uh uh uh! I don't think you're trying hard enough," Henlei sneered, "Hey Scorpius, wanna join in?"

Scorpius' only answer was to lift one eyebrow and continue leaning against the wall nonchalantly. No he did not want to join in. He did not want to be here. He did not want to be anywhere near these two bullies. But in life you don't always get what you want. He had learned that lesson from a very early age. Not everyone stayed around. Like his mum.

So he put up with these people and pretended he liked them. He pretended he didn't care that his dad was in hospital or that his Mum was dead. No, he didn't care that his Grandfather hated him. He didn't care, he said. And that was what made up his whole life.

Lies.

The truth was, he hung around with the Slytherins because he wanted his dad to be proud of him. If he couldn't be in Slytherin then he should do anything to befriend them. The truth was a lot of things. But did he let anyone know that? No. No-one knew anything. Until Rose.

He was still regretting telling her those things last night. He was sure she'd use that against him. So he waited. Waited for the school to whisper and point and say "I heard he cried into _Rose Weasley's _shoulder,"

But he'd needed to be hugged and told that things would be alright. And it had helped him. Now he wondered what she would do. Would she drag it out, let people know she knew something no-one else did? Maybe she would do it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. He hoped it was the latter. He couldn't stand not knowing.

He propelled himself off the wall quickly, sick of watching these two idiots bullying some poor guy. "I'm off, homework you know?" he lied quickly. Without waiting for an answer he strode off. He needed to be away from everything. He needed to know when his reputation would be ruined. He needed to find Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! I'm starting on another chapter straight away. I was surprised to have been put on story alerts and author alerts already! Thank you to my first reviewer Loslote! So that's the reason I'm updating **much** earlier then usual!

* * *

Rose turned the corner to find a very harried looking Scorpius rushing straight towards her.

"Woah," he said, reeling backwards, "watch it!"

Then he realised who he'd run into. "Weasley!"

Rose narrowed her eyes, she didn't appreciate being called by her last name. Especially after what she'd done for Scorpius just the other day. Well, if he was going to be like that...

"Malfoy," she said icily.

"Oh er, hi. I was just looking for you," he flushed. Then he took a breath and his face went blank. Rose had the distinct impression he was steeling himself for something.

"What I meant was that I was wondering something and I hope you'd enlighten me?" he asked formally. Too formally.

"Most certainly," she mimicked his detached tone.

"Well, the other day..." he looked at her with eyes full of meaning. It seemed like whatever it was, he didn't want to say aloud.

"Oh," she exclaimed, cottoning on, "you want to talk about it?"

Malfoy looked startled.

"No, no!" he drew himself up, trying to look dignified, "I merely wanted to know what it would take to buy your silence?"

Rose was affronted. "You want to _buy _my silence? What sort of person do you take me for? I'm not one of your slimy Slytherin friends! I don't use people to get I want. No, I have much higher standards than blackmail Malfoy!" she spat out.

Malfoy turned red. "Oh you Gryffindors are all the same! You all think you're so high and mighty. Well I've got news for you _Weasley_," he snapped, "you're bloody well not!"

"Better then being a Slytherin git, oh that's right Malfoy you didn't even get in to that house. Too weak I suppose. You'll end up just like your Dad!" immediately after the words left her mouth, she regretted them. That was a low blow and they both knew it. She silently cursed at the temperament she had got from her father.

Malfoy just stood there blankly.

He blinked once.

He blinked again.

Then his face began to heat up and his body visibly shook. Wether it was with anger or pain she did not know. She watched as he battled with himself. Slowly, he turned and began to walk away. Rose thought she saw a tear slide down his cheek as he left.

* * *

The holidays drew closer and Rose still had not managed to apologise to Scorpius. They did not go back to their usual tirade of insults which had flown back and forth between the two during the past few months. There was just an unnatural silence. Her feeble attempts to talk to him were- she admitted – few and far between. But every time she tried, she found him surrounded by people.

Scorpius for his part ignored her. He made no mention of their fight. But these days he made no mention of anything.

"Rose. Rose!" someone waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello? Anybody home?"

"What?" she jumped. Then she relaxed, "Hey Lydan, don't freak me out like that!"

The boy sat down opposite her. "Have you done all of Sinistra's homework yet?"

Rose blushed, "Well, no, not yet. Why?"

Lydan shrugged, "Just wondering if you could help me with it. Hey are you going to Bethan's house for Christmas?"

"Nope, she's coming to my house. You and Gen are invited too by the way. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Really? That's sound great, I'll tell and go- I mean I'll just go and tell Gen !" he babbled.

Rose smiled. That boy was easily one of the bubbliest people she'd met. And that was including her cousin Lily.

* * *

"Al! Rose!" a myriad of voices greeted her as she stepped off the train. Her brother Hugo raced up to greet her as a little red thing flew past her and into Albus' arms. Her parents were just behind them.

"Lily! Hugo! I've missed you guys! Hogwarts is so great! Just wait until you see what Professor McGonagall can do! And the Great Hall is absolutely massive, Dad was right-"

"And James showed us some secret passageways! The people are all really nice except for the Slytherins. You should've seen-" their chatter was incessant. They hugged their parents warmly and told everyone the story of how James managed to get out of a detention with Filch.

"- and then he said 'well if you say so then maybe you should try this for size' and walked right out of there" finished Al, eyes streaming with tears of laughter. James sat to one side looking pleased with himself. Ginny and Hermione looked slightly disapproving but it was such a funny story that they couldn't help but smile at the daring James.

"Come on Rose, lets get home, we'll see the others on Christmas."

"Bye Al!" she called. "See you guys at the Burrow!" Then she said goodbye to her friends and promised to see them in a week.

"And we can play Quidditch in the back yard!" she called as her parents ushered her out of the station.

As she walked through the gate to leave, she caught a glimpse of blond hair. Scorpius was standing stiffly beside his Grandfather, who was talking sternly to him. Then a moment later, she was gone, through the brick wall and feeling slightly sorry for the boy who it seemed was not going to have a cheerful Christmas.

* * *

A/N: Do you guys want to have Scorpius' point of view as well? Also anyone want to recommend a Beta?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow I'm soooo sorry this is late. My sister turned 17 and then since I have a life I was rather busy. Also do you want Scorpius' view or not? For now you're stuck with it! Anyone wanna be a Beta? Anyway- Enjoy!

* * *

Evil is just a word. A word that is generally used without the real truth behind it. No-one can be truly evil, because that would mean there is no redeeming factors. People aren't evil simply because they do terrible things. Of course, they can come pretty dang close to it. Scumbags, the lot of them. But evil? No.

What nobody thinks about though, is _why?_ Why would someone do such a thing?

These people don't know the whole story. What would drive someone to the point they'd inflict pain, terror and even death upon others?

These thoughts raced around Scorpius Malfoy's head. **Why should I be punished for something my Grandfather did?** **Why should I be treated wrongly for my Dad's sins? Why don't you just ****leave me alone****!**

"Scorpius how do you feel about your Father's illness, do you think-"

"Healers are elusive on the topic of-"

"Dark magic-"

"Deserves it! The evil bastard deserves everything-"

Reporters hounded him as he attempted to leave St Mungo's. They had pounced the moment he left the building and the relentless questions and insults were making him crack.

"Enough!" he yelled over the crowd, fighting to escape, "Just leave me alone will you?"

"Little brat's just like the rest of the family," somebody muttered quietly.

That was it. He couldn't stand this any more. He was tired, he was worried and now- now he was angry.

"Do want to know what really happened when Dumbledore died? Or what my Grandparents did in the final battle?" he took a breath, then continued in a dangerously soft voice. The crowd had hushed, they were all waiting, some with excited looks, others scornfully.

"My Father was threatened. His own life and his families' were hanging by a thread. He never would have killed Dumbledore, he didn't have it in him. He's never killed anyone! You people disgust me. You think any of them had a choice? It was either kill or be killed and you think a sixteen year old wants to give it all up? He wasn't a Gryffindor, not everyone can be that brave and stupid. We're humans and we have this thing called self-preservation! He had no idea what to do and _no-one_ to turn to. Can you imagine being in that situation? You don't know what you would do unless to actually have that happen to you. Oh sure, act noble and brave but when it really happens..." he was fighting back tears of anger.

"My Grandmother told you-know-who that Harry Potter was dead. All she wanted was to see her son and she knew she couldn't find him unless He thought the battle was over. She lied to you-know-who because of _love_. That's why the battle was won. Because my Grandmother loved her son. Have you even wondered why people did those things during the war? Because they were threatened. He held a power over people and that was so strong. My family did what they had to do to stay alive. So don't you dare call my family evil ever again! Because they were all in the same situation as you!"

Even as he said the words, he knew it wasn't completely true. His Grandparents had done most of the things they were accused of voluntarily. But they had escaped the worst of Azkaban because they had a part in Harry defeating Voldemort. After 17 years in there they were allowed out under permanent house arrest.

But he was so sick and tired of reporters acting high and mighty and treating him like scum.

**I will change the name of Malfoy. **He vowed silently. **One day we will be known for something other then the War, one day no-one will associate the name of Malfoy with "Death Eater"**

* * *

"Oh my god. Oh my freaking god! Rose, Gen, Ly! Come here you gotta see this!"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" asked Rose.

"No, no! Listen to this '_Scorpius Malfoy speaks out: Love saved our world'"_

Silence.

Rose looked at Bethan.

Bethan looked at Rose.

Then the laughing began.

"You have got to be kidding me! Is this for real?" Gen gasped through tears of laughter.

"Oh wow. Oh wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. This is great. And there's even a picture! Look, see here!" Bethan pointed. And sure enough, a furious looking Scorpius glared out from the paper.

"This is priceless! Can I cut it out and stick it on my wall?" put in Lydan, producing a fresh burst of giggles from the group.

It had just past Christmas and the group of friends had turned up at the Weasleys just the previous day.

"Can I see?" Gen asked. They gathered around the magical newspaper, exchanging comments and jokes as Bethan read it out to them.

"This is weird," said Lydan, "Malfoy is a wierdo. But he's always-"

"Where's Rose?" cut in Bethan. "She was here but now she's gone."

"Ermm... bathroom?" suggested Genna, making it sound like a question.

"Hey you kids, was that you I heard laughing?" Hermione Weasley entered the kitchen, cup of tea in hand.

"Oh Mrs Weasley read this!" said Bethan, thrusting _The Prophet_ in her direction.

Hermione took one look at it and spat her tea out.

"It seems Malfoy's have changed since my time," she said mildly.

"Old timer," muttered Hugo walking through the door to the kitchen, "Anything interesting?" he nodded to the paper to avoid his mother's death glare.

"Actually yes." The paper was transferred to Hugo and he let out equally amazed exclamations of surprise just as his older sister slipped back inside.

"There you are!" Said Bethan. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, er, just to the toilet," she smiled, fingering a piece of paper in her pocket. It was adressed to one Scorpius Malfoy and the first three lines were scribbled out.

_Dear Malfoy_

_I read _The Prophet _this_

_Did you really_

_I apologise for insulting your Dad and your_

_Sorry_

_Rose Weasley_

* * *

This could not be happening. He glared at the paper in front of him. His own face blinked back.

_Scorpius Malfoy speaks out: Love saved our world_

The same headline had been tormenting him for half an hour. It cut through his thoughts and slid into view every time he tried to get away from it.

"Stupid bloody reporters" he growled.

"Yes," said a soft voice, making him jump.

"Grandfather! You scared me."

"Maybe you should stop being such a-" he stopped himself, "Ravenclaw or not boy, I expect you to grow up and stop telling fanatical tales to the press!"

"But it's true, Da- I mean Father told me himself!" he protested, "I was just-"

"Quiet! I expect more from my Grandson! Try to do _something_ right for once in your goddamn life!"

* * *

"Hey Gen, have you noticed something odd about Rose today?"

"Erm yeah? I guess she's quieter?" Genna was, as usual, answering everything as though shewas unsure she was right.

"Well," Bethan continued, "She's not talking much and she hasn't mentioned that Malfoy thing all day. They're usually at each other's throats. She'd pounce on anything she could use against him."

"Maybe she feels bad for him? I mean, the poor kid's been saddled with a name like Malfoy and now _The Prophet's _making fun of him. Not to mention his Dad's in hospital."

"Yeah. Maybe." Bethan agreed looking unconvinced. "Maybe"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this really isn't my best! Swear it. I'll try and do better next time when I've had some more sleep. Mmm sleeep...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK I finally have the plot WRITTEN down. Not to say there wont be changes, in fact I'm sure there will. Thanks for all the story/author alerts and reviews and such! They keep me motivated so here's an extra long update for you (It's one of my favourite chapters so far) :)

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay on his plain hospital bed, sighing deeply at the retreating figure of his son. Another Christmas had been and gone and every day he grew more his mother. It would be a shame not to see him grow up, not see see him happy and in control of his own life.

But the illness was getting worse, the harder Draco fought, the stronger it became. Soon he feared, death would be upon him. He could feel it creeping closer in the ache of his bones, could feel it stalking him in the chill to his skin and it the deep weariness of his soul. The longing to give up was strong. It was only the thought of his son, left alone in the world and at the mercy of his disapproving Grandparents that kept him going. He could not calculate how much longer he had left and a part of him had already been broken down by the death of his wife.

Merlin, how he wished she was with him. He thought of her every second, of every minute, of every day. Cruel, how the world had taken her from him just as he was about to be blessed with a daughter.

He could remember that horrible night so clearly. It was a very clear, very bright blur. Flashes of it seemed to be burned onto his eyes. Even the tiny insignificant details remained in the pictures. It was like he was watching a in from somewhere outside his body; detached yet entirely, painfully real.

And then there were the _screams._

He shook himself out of the memory. Dwelling hurt too much, nothing could change what had happened.

But oh, how he wished it could.

How he wished it would...

* * *

The clock struck eleven just as a bright, scarlet, steam engine rolled out of the platform and began the long journey to Hogwarts. Four children sat in one of the many compartments, laughing at a joke that had just been told. One of the girls was wearing a brand new necklace her parents had given her for Christmas. It glinted in the sun as she talked animatedly to her friends, swinging backwards and forwards as she leaned closer to catch the words the flew between them.

Rose watched all of this without really seeing it. Her eyes followed the moving pendant's movements, however, her mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere being the letter sitting at the bottom of her trunk. She had received it just a few days ago and hadn't been able to get it out of her mind since.

_Dear Weasley,_

_Please accept my sincerest apologies for the harsh words spoken between us. I regret the loss of temper and I see you do also. I hope we can put this behind us._

_I think we Should unite against the common enemy. Would this Not be A good idea?_

_Thank you and Please think about Everything I have just said._

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Despite the rather formal and stiff tone of this letter there was something that made Rose look twice. For anyone else it would have seemed stilted and forced, but there was a definite underlying of cheekiness there that nearly escaped her. So she reread it and it was there, plain as daylight!

**Maybe... **she thought **Maybe Malfoy isn't as bad as he seems.**

* * *

A sodden Scorpius spat a mouthful of strong-smelling liquid into his friends face.

"Oh man you reek!" Danchel laughed, "I think I win. Again."

Scorpius just scowled and wiped the grey substance off his face.

"Another game? This time I'm winning."

"And I'm the Minister For Magic," Danchel replied sarcastically, setting up a new game of Gobstoppers.

"So ah, anyway, what's all this about, ahem... love saving our world?" he added slyly.

"Oh don't you start too!" Scorpius groaned, "Do you know how many times I've heard that? Stupid reporters taking things out of context!"

"Did you really say that? I mean why else didn't they do another article talking about how brooding and sinister you are?"

"I didn't- Well! I didn't say it like that!" he spluttered

"You're joking!" Danchel was grinning, "You are joking!"

"Shuddup!"

"What's next? You're making friends with Weasley and singing praises about the Potters?"

Scorpius laughed self-consciously.

"Right who starts?" he said quickly.

* * *

It was raining outside when Rose heaved her trunk out of it's rack. It fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ouch that's my foot!"

"Oh sorry Bethan! Genna can you move the cat? I'm sort of squished here."

"Owwww!" Bethan hopped around one one foot and tumbled into Lydan.

"Guys stop moving! Watch out for that-"

"Merlin's pants stop trying to break my feet!"

"You can't break your feet Beth!" Gen replied.

"Yes you can! My Dad broke his feet once. Ask Rose."

"I broke my toe once. This one here!" A foot was shoved into Gen's face.

"Ew Ly, get your foot out of my face!"

"Stop talking! _Stop! _Good! Now; Gen move your cat, Lydan, no-one wants to see your feet and Beth, _sit down. _Has everyone got their trunks? Ok, out we go."

Rose slid open the glass down and joined the crowd of people trying to squish through the door.

"Does anyone know where the carriages will be waiting?" Rose asked, only to turn around and find the others had gotten lost in the crush of bodies. **Oh well, I'll just follow everyone else. **

She was jostled along the corridor and out into the icy cold night. Owls hooted and people called out to one another through the downpour. Rose was soaked almost immediately though she made it to the carriages without incident. It was too cold to be picky about which one she chose so she clambered in the first one she saw, sighing in relief as a hand reached out to help her up. Then she saw the owner of the hand, gasped, and fell out of the carriage.

Her vision went black for a moment, when it came back she was lying on the wet ground, shivering.

"Here," someone pulled her to her feet and helped her back inside. "Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard."

Rose nodded, which made her head was spin. She winced at the movement and tried not to focus on the painful throbbing. Danchel Pastern was watching her interestedly, as was another Ravenclaw whose name she didn't know.

"She needs the hospital wing Scorps, I think that's blood." That was Danchel, at least she thought it was. Scorpius nodded.

"Weasley? Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

This irritated her, she wasn't a baby, of course she could count his fingers.

**Or not.** The fingers she was staring at intently seemed to double, and then triple, then fade away again.

"Eight?" She hazarded.

"What's that? Ape?"

"She said "eight", Dan. Yeah, you're right, Madam Pomfrey would kill us if we didn't take her there. Rose? I'm just going to check your head to find the cut Ok? Just to stop the bleeding. Is that alright?"

Another nod. It sent a new wave of pain flooding her senses. But sure enough, underneath the throbbing was a sharp stinging sensation. She reached her hand up and felt something sticky. Fingers touched her head. Lightly probing until-

"S***!" It was an exclamation of pain. Danchel jumped out of his seat.

"Sorry! Sorry," Scorpius looked apologetic.

"'s fine," Rose was starting to feel woozy. The carriage went over a bump and her hand leapt out and dug into someone's wrist. She heard a ripping sound and felt a very slight pressure on her head.

"Hogwarts?" She asked, breathing deeply as the fabric of someones' robes slowly soaked up her blood.

"We're nearly there, it's just around the corner. Don't worry," said a soothing voice. The corners of her vision were going black.

Finally, it jolted to a stop. Rose blinked to clear her eyes and staggered out of her seat.

"Hey now! Slow down, you'll hit your hit again," said the other Ravenclaw.

Someone helped her down the to the ground, all the while the pressure on her head stayed constant.

"I'll take her Dan, you don't want to miss the feast."

"You sure you can handle her?" Vaguely, Rose felt annoyed that they were talking about her as though she wasn't there. But she didn't feel up to an argument so she stood there as they decided what they'd do with her.

"I'm sure, she's got me in a death grip anyway. Listen, she's losing blood fast and it's freezing out here, I'd better just take her now. Tell a teacher where we are Ok?"

The other Ravenclaws retreated into the warmth of the Entrance Hall.

"Ok Rose, I've got you, just lean on me as you walk,"

"I don't need-" she protested, trying to move. But after stumbling once she decided that maybe she did need help. She wasn't_ that_ stupid after all.

"Good, just lean like that. Perfect."

They made their way inside where the warmth greeted them. The cavernous Entrance was empty of people, they had all hurried away in search of food. Rose and Scorpius navigated their way to the great marble staircase.

"How's your head feeling?" Scorpius asked, the sound echoed against the walls, making her head ring. A single groan answered him. Rose didn't want to open her mouth because she was worried that if she did, she wouldn't be able to keep from throwing up. She was so intent on it being closed that she forgot all about the trick step on the third floor. She cried out in pain as her head throbbed yet again.

"It's hurts," she moaned, trying very hard not to cry. Her foot was wrenched out of the step.

"I know, I know it does. We're about halfway there Ok?"

"I can't- I can't- I feel sick." She said and threw up.

"That's enough," she heard and before she had time to wonder what he meant, she was being lifted up into the air.

"Wha-" but she gave up and let Scorpius carry her the rest of the way to the hospital wing. She tried to relax her tense muscles and clenched jaw. Soon her drooping lids were closed.

* * *

Faint words made their way through her ears, into her pounding brain.

"...and fell from the carriage,"

"Oh my! That's... blood"

After a moment she was being sharply woken up. Rose didn't like her sleep being interrupted at all. She tried to roll over but the attack of pain that shot through her nerves was too much.

"Miss Weasley! Miss Weasley. It's Madam Pomfrey. Can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up?"

**Why does everyone insist on checking my mathematics skills?**

Grudgingly, she mumbled something indistinct. A finger pulled up her left lid while a bright light assaulted her eye, she flinched away from it.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, it seems you were entirely correct. She has a concussion. Don't worry about the cut on her head, it's natural for head wounds to bleed a lot.

Something wet dabbed at her forehead. Then she felt the wound healing itself and the blood on her face was siphoned away.

"Drink this," a potion was pushed into her hand. It tasted terrible, but she drunk it all, coughing and spluttering heavily. It did the trick, the pain flew away and she could finally think clearly. Only now did she realise her nails were still digging into Scorpius' wrist.

"Sorry," she muttered, pulling her hand away. Now the pain was gone, she was starting to feel embarrassed. What would he think of her now? Some damsel in distress that swooned and fainted and complained about everything?

"It's fine," came the quiet reply. She felt her ears heat up against her will.

"You may leave now Mr Malfoy,"

"Can I leave too?" Rose asked quickly, it was her first day back after the Christmas holidays and already she was in the Hospital Wing.

"No, you have to stay here so I can keep an eye on you. And don't go to sleep either! That's very dangerous when you have a concussion."

"But Madam Pomfrey!"

"No buts, you're here for the night!"

Rose scowled and looked away to find Scorpius trying to hide his smile.

"Goodnight Rose," he said and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" She called out, "Thank you. For... everything,"

Scorpius shrugged, hiding a faint blush. "Hey, we're even now. And try not to fall out of anything else while I'm gone,"

"All I can fall out of here is this bed, I think I'm safe. Or maybe..." she rolled over to the side and leaned over the side. "Oh no, this really is terrible, what if I hit the ground _one metre_ below me?" she held her hand over her mouth and acted horrified. "Waah!" she yelped as she actually did fall out.

Scorpius sniggered very ungracefully. "Maybe I'll get Madam Pomfrey to glue you in place," he laughed. Meanwhile Rose climbed back into the bed looking very sheepish. Or as sheep-like as you can look with a bright red face.

* * *

A/N: Wow this is longer than my usual. Would you guys prefer my chapters to be long or short? Also, points to anyone who guesses the hidden meaning in the letter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was just going to go read some stories but then I got all your lovely reviews so I decided to start on another chapter! For those of you who didn't understand the letter, some letters were capitalised when they shouldn't be, spelling out the name: SNAPE. Seems our Scorpius isn't too keen on him! And yes, I realise too late that Snape should be dead, but pffft, a mere technicality!

Enjoy!

**Woah, guys I'm so sorry this was meant to be posted Monday but I wanted to add a few more pages. Unfortunatly I have exams next week and I've spent the last 5 AND A HALF HOURS doing science revision. If I do not pass, I shall cry. Now my hand is killing me and I have no time to write. Over this weekend I might start a new chapter but I thought I should warn you. Here is the chapter, hope you enjoy though it's not my best.**

* * *

"Only you! Only you could disappear for five minutes and end up with a major concussion and blood pouring pouring out of your head!"

"Hey, that's no fair Beth. I'm not the klutz of this group," A pointed look to Genna, who immediately drew herself up, trying and failing to look offended.

"Are you insinuating I'm clumsy?"

"I'm not insinuating, I'm saying." Rose retorted, with a grin on her face.

"So here's what you're telling us;" said Beth once she'd stopped laughing, "you fell out of a carriage and got a concussion, so Scorpius Malfoy carried you to the hospital wing while you threw up on his robes? Scorpius _Malfoy!_ Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"I'm dead sure! And it wasn't his robes I threw up on, it was his shoes. Oh Merlin, you're right, that does sound far-fetched,"

The three girls were sitting in a far corner of a deserted courtyard. The wind was blowing fiercely but they were protected from the brunt of it by a large tree, onto which they were now scratching their names.

"Um Gen? Why are you writing your name backwards?" said Bethan over the top of her own _Beth was here._

"Because then it's like a secret message. Wouldn't it be cool to have someone figure it out years later?"

Rose tried not to laugh, but Bethan didn't even bother

"Geez! You're one weird girl, you know?"

Instead of listening to the two of them launch into one of their many arguments, Rose let her mind wonder to the events of the previous night. Maybe she had been hallucinating. Scorpius Malfoy doesn't carry sick people up at least eight flights of stairs, much less someone with a last name like 'Weasley'. But she just _knew_ she hadn't.

When Scorpius had left the room, she found a very bloodstained strip of cloth next to her bed. It looked like it had been ripped from someone's robes. Immediately, the reason she hadn't lost quite so much blood was apparent. He had torn his own robes up to stop the bleeding.

"Your 'e' is upside down," Rose corrected absently to Genna.

"Oh goodness look at the time!" Genna was up on her feet in a flash, "We have to get to Potions! Guys! Hurry up, we've got one minute!"

They leapt to their feet, snatching their bags and sprinting off in the direction of the castle. The stone Rose had been using spun on it's tip before toppling over under a very elaborately carved _Rose Weasley._

* * *

When you are are child, everything your parents say must be true, of course it would be, why would they lie to you? So if that was all you've ever know, it's just a fact of life. To Draco Malfoy, it's was like growing up knowing the sky was blue, and then a bat telling you it was actually red.

Why would you listen to something that had never seen the sky? A respect of Purebloods and a hate off all things non-magical had been drilled into him and he was determined not to let it control him or his son. He had done well by young Scorpius...

xXxXx

It wasn't that Scorpius Malfoy didn't like his Grandfather, it was just that he didn't exactly agree with some of his ideas. Thankfully, Lucius Malfoy had been in prison for most of his Grandson's life so Scorpius wasn't taught those ideas from a young age. He was old enough to realise the difference between right and wrong by the time Lucius was released, though he shuddered to think what he would have been like if that was what he grown up with. His own Father still struggled to escape those bonds, the ones that had lain over him since childhood.

That's why it wasn't quite as difficult as one would have expected, for Scorpius to accept that maybe, just maybe, Rose Wealsey wasn't all that bad.

Their first meeting at the Hospital Wing incident had been... odd to say the least.

"Hey Malfoy!" shouted a voice from the end of the corridor. Scorpius waited for Rose to catch up, which she did, puffing slightly.

"Merlin, Malfoy! Ever heard of meeting someone halfway?"

"_I'm _not the one who needs the exercise,"

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, chubs," they were falling into the easy pattern of insulting one another. But this time, there was no edge to it, no intent to hurt, just playful banter.

"But I didn't come here to argue with you," she said, stalling Malfoy's retort which had risen easily to his lips. With all the practise they'd had, it came naturally to them, automatically even.

"I came to give you your robes back," after a pointed look from him she hurriedly added, "I mean not your robes per se, but well... here," she held out a strip of now clean fabric.

After a pause he said, "Keep it Weasley, 'as a token of my gratitude'"

"Hey, that's from a Muggle book!"

"Your point being?"

"Never mind. But," here a thought struck her and she giggled, "isn't that what the _girl_ says to the _guy _after he rescues her?"

"Oh. Oops?" They stood there for a moment while Scorpius furiously thought of something to say, anything to break the silence.

"Well see you round," she said and walked off, leaving a very relieved, and slightly thoughtful Scorpius behind.

Yes, definitely a weird conversation.

Since then things were slightly less uncomfortable. They still teased each other but it was in more in jest. The thing was, nobody except Rose and Scorpius realised the intent to hurt and anger the other was gone, to the world, they still hated each other.

* * *

One day, when the rain had died down, the sun put on a brave appearance. Though it was not yet warm enough for most students, Albus was eager to get out of the castle. So this particular Sunday morning found Rose and her cousin wondering the along the lake front, wrapped warm in their winter cloaks. Albus handed her a piece of toast from the stack while they chatted about Quidditch and who was more likely to win the cup this year.

"No, you've got it all wrong. _Ravenclaw_ is up by 200, not Hufflepuff. So if Slytherin lose to them-"

"Then they're out of the running!" finished Rose, "but that isn't likely, have you seen their keeper this year? He's not missed a goal yet!"

"Don't forget about Ravenclaw's seeker though. He's sneaky and I hear he's been doing some extra training,"

"I wish first years could go for the teams," Rose sighed.

"Are you trying out next year? No, don't answer that, what _position _are you trying for?" Albus asked.

"Oh, definitely chaser. I really need to catch up on some flying though... There are some great players in Gryffindor, I only hope I'll be good enough,"

Eventually, their hands got too cold to stay outside for any longer so they hurried back up to the common room to get some work done. But when they tumbled through the portrait hole, they found a large crowd gathered around the noticeboard.

"Hey, Al, c'mere!" called Jayden, Al's best mate, "have you seen the notice?"

"Nah, mate. Why? What is it?" he asked interestedly.

"They're making a mixed common room for all the houses and they're gonna have some sort of weekly competition. At least that's what my brother said, I can't see over this lot," he indicated the crush of bodies behind him.

"Cool!" exclaimed Albus. After the war there had been talk of abolishing the different houses, but the votes against this were just too strong. Instead, they had been trying to promote house unity. This worked well enough... In theory that is.

As Albus' brother James so rightly said, "Sure, I'll be friends with a Slytherin, we'll be the type of friends that hate each other. What're they called again? Oh yeah, 'enemies'!"

"What sort of competitions?" put in Rose

"I dunno yet, I think they're gonna surprise us. But you have to sign up to be in a team. You two keen? I can get my brother to write our names up now."

"Wicked," they both said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a chocolate frog," called out Albus, just as Rose said opened her mouth.

"Ah Merlin. You get me every time!"

"When will you learn, cousin? You can't beat the 'Al-enater',"

Rose snorted, "Al-enater? Pfft! That's the lamest name I've ever heard," a pause, "it suit's you," and then she took off laughing, a furious Al at her heels.

* * *

A/N: If my lovely reviewers would like me to reply, please let me know in your review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the last post, sorry it was short. I figured that I'm gonna need a break from studying now and again, so I'm starting this now and I can add to it whenever I get sick of revision (It will probably happen a lot) Bad news is that I'll probably have to do work this term, *gasp* in preparation for NCEA next year. Good news though, all my exams will be done by next week. Thank you to **Loslote, yellow 14, wisegirlwiseeyes, woaizhongguo **and** ThisIsHollyx **for all your reviews, they make my day! :) Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Danchel ambushed Scorpius as he prepared to leave for his classes the next morning.

"Mate! You're joining the house team right? They're doing some sort of 'try-out' for everyone today after classes finish."

"Er... well I might... come along," he hedged, looking less than eager.

"Oh, come on man! Everyone's going, and you can earn house points by trying for it. This is our chance to beat Slytherin!"

"Erm.. is that the time? Well, I'd better get some breakfast inside me before classes!"

He pushed his way down to the crowded common room, trying to get away from his best friend. It was the last day of the week and he was sincerely looking forward to the weekend. Everything he'd learnt the term before had flown out of his brain during the Christmas holidays, the teachers however, were merciless. And now there was this new, inter-house competition that was starting up! Although it may be interesting, Scorpius wasn't sure if he really wanted to be in it, despite his friend's repeated attempts at coercion. What he really wanted, was to be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Since it was, of course, against the rules for first years to be on the team, he really didn't want to do anything else.

Scorpius entered the great hall and glanced up at the ceiling automatically. It was cloudy, grey and very boring. His eyes searched for that particular corner where the light always shone throughout the year with a bright, glaring sun.

One of the effects of the Final Battle was that even now, 19 years later, odd magical mishaps littered the castle, as of yet unfixed. That particular one had had many attempts to fix it, but they had all failed. The ones inside the castle were admittedly, few and far between. Though each time Scorpius found a new one he felt excited, but at the same time a deep sadness permeated him; this land should not have had to suffer.

The scars on the landscape were by far the worst, the great gashes cut into hillside by the giants and dark spells had been covered by piles of new soil- but Scorpius knew. He could see that the undulating land had been torn apart, the wide sweeping lawns were healing slowly, and he understood that his family had been involved with the destruction.

19 years on, one could almost pretend the castle was free. The operative word being _almost. _

So everyday, Scorpius looked into the bright sunny corner that shone constantly, to remind himself; to remember the damage caused by one wizards ideas, to remember the people lost and to see that there would always be hope. In that light he could see himself changing the Malfoy name, it was his way to acknowledge the suffering his Grandparents had caused, and to recognise he could not be blamed for that. He was his own person and one day the world would see it.

He took his usual seat at the edge of the long, polished table and pulled a bowl of porridge towards him. He heard the sound of heavy footfalls behind him, looking around he saw it was Henlei and Graeme, his 'friends' from Slytherin.

"Scorpius," Henlei sneered, "we haven't seen you around much this week, it's almost like you're... avoiding us. Not leaving us for these snot-faced nerds are you?" his gesture encompassed the entire Ravenclaw table. Scorpius suddenly felt very annoyed. Who were they to come sauntering in and insulting his house?

"I've been busy," he said shortly.

"Well, we'd better be seeing you soon... we wouldn't like to be blown off for a bunch of geeks, would we Graeme?"

"No, thank you," Scorpius said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Henlei looked like he'd been struck across the face, then his expression changed to one of anger.

"I said 'no, thank you', I'd prefer not to be sullied with your presence. Please let me finish my breakfast now, I'd don't really want to have you near me," this time the anger showed through in his voice. He didn't want to pretend to be like these people any longer, his Grandfather would just have to live with it. Besides, if people thought he was a jerk than he'd never get them to look at the Malfoy name differently.

These kids were bullies and he wanted nothing to do with them.

"You'd better watch your back Malfoy," breathed Henlei, grabbing him by his collar while Graeme glared at Scorpius furiously, cracking his knuckles.

"Just what is going on here?" demanded a shrill voice. The headmistress, Professor McGonagall looked at them both with thin lips and a severe expression. He realised most of the school was staring at them. It made him uncomfortable.

"Nothing, headmistress," said Scorpius, "I think I'll go to class now," glaring at the two boys, he swung his bag over his shoulder and stalked off. He could feel the Slytherins glaring daggers at the back of his but he didn't turn around.

Just as he left the hall he ran into Danchel.

"There you are man. Are you finished breakfast already?"

"Not really," he admitted, "But I'd rather not go back in there. They're all staring."

"Really? Why? What'd happened?" asked Danchel excitedly.

"I told Henlei and Graeme to stuff it," he explained.

"No way! No freakin' way? Merlin's beard Scorps, they might just murder you! I never understood why you hung out with them in the first place anyway," he shook his head confusedly.

"Just my screwed up logic," he mumbled.

"So what'd Henlei do?" asked Danchel impatiently.

"Well, he ah, got a bit aggressive and grabbed my collar. Told me to watch my back."

"Blimey mate! You're so dead,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," came the sarcastic reply.

"Why on earth would you do something that stupid? Why didn't you just say you were to busy to hang out? Or _anything_! Telling the biggest bullies in the school to stuff off is officially the dumbest thing you've ever done!"

"Oh I'm sure he's done stupider things," came a teasing voice from behind. It was a voice he distinctly recognised as belonging to Rose Weasley.

"What've you done this time Malfoy? Set the headmistress' robes on fire?"

Danchel look at Scorpius, as if wondering why he wasn't telling her to stuff off as usual.

"Actually, Weasley, that was you,"

"Oh, yes! Silly me. It's hard to keep track these days." she laughed.

Just then her friend Bethan cut in, "You never set McGonagall's robes on fire!"

"It was a joke Beth," she said in a slightly patronising tone, "So?" She looked at the two boys, "What did he do?"

"Oh, he only told Henlei and Graeme to stuff of," Danchel stated as though it was nothing.

"I take that back. This _is _the stupidest thing he's ever done!" Rose looked shocked.

"Really? Including that time-"

"When you two are done deciding how stupid I am!" Scorpius interrupted, "I'd like to go to class. And I didn't actually say 'stuff off', I said 'I'd prefer not to be sullied with your presence',"

Rose and Danchel burst into laughter.

"Because that's not bad at all!" she said before succumbing to laughter once again. Bethan stood to once side looking uncomfortable.

"Rose, we have Transfiguration now," she said slightly impatiently.

"Oh, Ok! We'll see you guys in Charms," she followed Bethan still sniggering.

"You know Scorps, Rose Weasley's not half bad," said Danchel as they watched the retreating redhead.

"Yeah, I guess," he admitted.

* * *

"What an idiot," said Rose, laughing all the way to transfiguration.

"It's not that funny," said Bethan, "He was sort of rude actually," Rose just looked at her.

"Well I thought so," she smiled. They reached the classroom early enough that almost all the seats were empty. Lydan, forever the early riser was sitting on a desk near the window, chatting happily with Genna.

"Hey guys!" she called, "what's up?"

"Oh, not much. Lydan was just telling me how to do that charms work. I didn't understand anything last lesson. I think I've got it now though," she grinned widely. Genna and Lydan always seemed to be happy. Rose didn't know how they did it, but even saying 'hi' to them made her happier.

They were early risers too, she didn't know how anybody could wake up at such an insanely early hour as 6. It was unthinkable, abominable, absurd!

Bethan walked right over to them and sat down next to Genna, leaving Rose to chat with the bubbly Lydan.

During Transfigurations Rose's stomach grumbled, once again, she had slept in and missed breakfast. She suspected she might have had time for a quick piece of toast if she hadn't stopped to see what Malfoy had done that was so stupid. It was worth it though- she thought about what he'd said to the Slytherins and started to snigger.

"Miss Weasley!" she jerked her head upwards. Morning classes were the just the worst! Her brain needed more sleep. Glancing at the board she guessed what they had been learning, said, "Spells which can be reversed easily need an ending similar on both the jinx and it's counter," and prayed that was what she'd been asked.

"While that is correct, it is not what I asked you Miss Weasley. Is there something you find amusing? Would you like to share it with the class?" **Ah crap**

"Not really Professor," she meant that she wouldn't like to share it with the class, but left it open enough that she could have been saying there was nothing really funny. She didn't like to lie, so she just used half-truths most of the time. Her brain was starting to realise it wasn't getting any more sleep, and was kicking into gear.

The rest of Transfiguration was boring; they were doing theory work. So she zoned out and began to fantasise about bacon and eggs with sausages, dripping in fat and warm, buttery toast.

"Do you realise you're drooling?" asked a cheery voice near her ear.

"Lydan! Sorry, I was thinking about food," her stomach gave an explanatory rumble.

"Did you miss breakfast again?" he asked sympathetically, "I have an apple in my bag if you want it?"

"Yes! Yes, please, you're a life saver Ly! Oh my giddy aunt I'm so hungry!" Lydan reached into his bag just as the bell went. He tossed a large, red apple towards her and she took a bite, savouring the juiciness,"

"You need to get up earlier Rose, stop sleeping in and maybe you'd get some food in you," Bethan advised, waiting for the two of them to put their books and quills away.

"But she wouldn't be Rose if she did that!" protested Genna.

"Yeah , she would, she just be... improved,"

"No, that would change who she is!"

"Would not!"

"Would so!"

"Genna, stop arguing, you know you're wrong. Frankly, it's embarrassing."

"Stop bossing me around Bethan!" Huffed Genna.

"You two stop arguing!" yelled Rose, "let's just get to Charms without any major casualties, OK?"

The girls looked away from each other.

"Whatever"

"Fine" There was a moment of angry silence while they left the classroom. But Rose could have sworn she heard Bethan mutter under her breath, "she's still wrong!

* * *

It was the last class of the day and most of the Ravenclaws were busy wondering what they would have to do for the inter-house competition try-outs. Minds were wandering, and it showed through in the level of work in the classroom. Scorpius was distracted, but it was for a different reason; how to get away from Danchel before he was dragged to the try-outs. He'd have to be quick about it or he'd be just be chased down. He knew excuses were out of the question, and as the lesson drew to a close he decided he'd just make a run for it.

"I want three feet on the properties of Girdstone, due Monday," Snape said lazily as everyone jumped to their feet and began to pack up. Scorpius hastily shoved his things into his bag and raced out of the class, nearly knocking over some poor Hufflepuff on his way out.

Hurrying along, he let his feet lead him away from the classroom. Now he just needed to find out where the try outs were and avoid that place.

He figured the library would be a safe haven for him, they'd hardly do anything in their that would be loud enough to anger the librarian.

As he reached the first floor, his footsteps slowed. There should be enough space between them now. **Safe.**

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? I thought you had potions?" A voice jolted him.

"Yeah, well I was keen to leave," he mumbled.

"Oh, you must be going to the try-outs. Walk with me?" asked Rose Weasley.

"Sure," he said, suddenly not so eager to escape.

"Where's Danchel?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"You _could_ but it wouldn't exactly help. I have no idea where he is," she retorted.

"I mean where's Be- oh," he saw the teasing grin that adorned her face, "fell right into that didn't I?"

"Perfectly. But where is he?" she asked, not to be put off.

"He's still leaving class I guess. And Bethan?"

"I actually don't know. I was with her but then... I wasn't,"

"Your powers of observation do you credit,"

"Shut it, blondie,"

"Ouch!" he clutched his heart dramatically, "that hurts, it really does,"

Little did the two notice, as they playfully teased one another, that they were being watched.

This was news. Big news. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy _not _fighting. Bigger still, they seemed to be getting along! Everybody would hear about this!

* * *

"Scorps! You came? To be honest, I thought you were just gonna weasel your way out of it. No offence Weasley,"

"None taken," she said cheerily, "excuse me I think I see Al,"

"So Scorps, I take it you and Weasley have like, a truce?"

"You could say that..." he replied vaguely.

"Well I think she's really nice. Keeps you on your toes though, eh? Unpredictable that one,"

"Very," he agreed fervently. Rose Weasley was certainly a character.

"Ready to try-out?" and then Scorpius remembered why he had left class so early. Ah well, it was too late now. He may as well enjoy it.

"So long as we don't have wrestle a troll, I reckon I'm sweet."

* * *

A/N: So I was gonna study all day today.

I didn't.

Lucky for you though, _early_ update! I also just posted a one-shot. It's a lot deeper than this but I reckon you should check it out. Thanks! :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is late, I got stuck at the very start of this chapter! But I have finished all my exams! Woohoo! I'mm sorry, this isn't my best.

* * *

The unused classrooms of the first floor of Hogwarts had rarely seen so many students. Huddled in groups, they looked around excitedly, talking with increasing volume until you had to shout to be heard. Teachers wandered through the rooms, looking for any signs of a fight. Rose Weasley and her cousin Albus Potter were having a heated discussion about what they were likely to have to do to get onto the team. Jayden -Al's best friend- watched them amusedly.

"No, they'll make us fly. Anyone who can't fly won't make the cut,"

"Rose, that would be just like a Quidditch team. I actually think it'll be more intellectual."

"No way! They'd know Ravenclaw would kick our arses," she scoffed.

"Language Weasley," a soft voice came from beside her ear.

"Oh jeez Malfoy! No need to give me a heart attack," They smiled at one another.

"Potter, Denarky," he greeted Al and Jayden.

"Malfoy," they both nodded stiffly. Rose looked at each of them in turn and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Albus looked rather put out that his glaring session with Malfoy had been interrupted.

"You guys are so typical," Rose answered between giggles.

They exchanged confused looks that clearly said 'girls, we'll never understand them', then Danchel appeared at Scorpius' his elbow looking nervous.

"Hey Scorp, they want all the Ravenclaws in the next class over,"

"Oh," he gulped, "er, see you round," they weaved their way back through the throngs of people to the door.

"Hey Malfoy!" shouted a voice, "good luck!" he smiled to himself and thought of the grinning redhead. **She may be unpredictable, but I like her.**

Rose turned back to her cousin to see him arching an eyebrow.

"What?" she shrugged, "can't I wish someone good luck?"

"Yes," he answered cautiously, "but this is Malfoy. You know, the guy you haven't stopped complaining about since we got here."

"He's not half bad once you get to know him,"

"Mmmm," said Jayden non-committally.

"GRYFFIDORS, PLEASE GO TO ROOM 9B, RAVENCLAWS TO 7C, HUFFLEPUFFS TO 7B AND SLYTHERINS TO 8A," boomed a voice.

"This is it," Al squeezed Rose's shoulder, "let's go,"

Rose followed the two boys, looking out for her friend Bethan along the way. Despite the fact that this was not nearly as important as Quidditch, she couldn't help feeling slightly nervous. What would they have to do?

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them inside the room, leaning heavily on her walking stick.

In her hand she held a scroll.

"When I call your name you are to walk through this door," she indicated the cracked, wooden door beside her. Was it Rose's imagination or was it shimmering slightly? "you will find out if you make the team immediately. Unfortunately, not all of you will get in as we are only looking for 20 students per house. At least two students from each year group will get through. Now, line up in alphabetical order behind behind Miss Anderson!"

There was a scramble to get to the right places, voices called out and people went through the alphabet in their head. A boy called Daniel Vander stood between Rose and Lydan (Thameson).

"Hey Ly, where's Gen and Beth?" she asked.

"Beth didn't want to come so she's in the Library with Gen," he answered, "aren't you excited? I wonder what we'll have to do? Randy said they're making us fight a dragon!" his eyes gleamed, "Do you think they'll let us keep it?"

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal Ly," she smiled weakly.

"Miss Anderson!" called Professor McGonagall, and the tall girl stepped forwards hesitantly.

"Go on," encouraged her friend. So the girl strode across the room and opened the door. It looked very out of place between the harsh stone walls. As the girl stepped over the threshold, the door slammed shut behind her.

Immediately whispers broke out all over the room. People looked apprehensively at the otherwise plain door. Rose wondered how long she'd have to wait for her turn, she was one of the last in line and there were about fifty students in the large room.

A few minutes passed before McGonagall called out the next name. Evvie Anderson did not return to 9B..

Time went by slowly, people grew impatient and the volume in the room swelled. The boy in front of Rose started tapping his feet. None of the students who went through the door came back.

After a while there was only a small scattering of students left.

"Miss Weasley," called the Professor. Rose walked straight up to the door and opened it. It swung easily, her hand brushing the smooth wood as she entered the room.

The door closed with a snap. Rose let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding; the room was nothing she hadn't seen before, stone walls and desks pushed haphazardly out of the way. Right across from her was yet another door. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do. Maybe she should have asked? But it was too late now. She fingered her wand nervously and reached for the handle.

Before she had a chance to touch it, it burst open and a panicking Albus flew in.

"Rose! Thank Merlin, something is happening in there! There were spells and cloaks and people with desks!"

"Al, calm down! What's going on?"

"There are people in the castle! They're shooting spells at us! Professor Danief is unconscious Rose!" he grasped her robes desperately.

She went into panic mode. People were being attacked!

A spell whizzed past her head. She spun around sharply and found her attacker advancing. His cloak was black, such a deep black it was almost like it was just a hole in the fabric of the universe. She remembered what her parents had told her about the war; this was a _Death Eater! _What was a Death Eater doing in Hogwarts? They were all in Azkaban! Pure dread seeped through her skin. Her heart froze.

She had no time to think because another spell shot past her. She had little knowledge on defence but all that she knew she had been taught by her parents. Grabbing her cousin who seemed to have frozen in terror, she dived behind an abandoned desk. More cloaked figures entered the room. Things were crashing against walls. **I'm going to die** she thought, nearly hysterical. She felt like a bucket of ice water had just been thrown over her. Sheer terror gripped at her heart, wrapping itself around her. The desk she had sheltered behind blew up forcefully. Pointing her wand at the first person she saw, she screamed, "EXPELLIARMUS".

It was the extent of her defensive knowledge and it missed. She was shaking. Through her panic she tried to pull herself together. **Get a grip Rose. If you're going to die, then don't die like a coward! Die like a Gryffindor. **She shuddered but stood up.

"EXPELLIARUS" This time it hit it's target. Another spell flew past her face. In the corner of her eye she saw a Death Eater aim his wand at Albus. Without thinking she flung herself in front of her cousin.

A burst of light, colour and noise, a spell hitting her chest.

Silence.

There was nothing and then, "Congratulations, Miss Weasley, you're on the team!"

**What? WHAT!**

"You mean all of that, it was a stupid test!" she yelled, opening her eyes, "I can't believe this!"

The Professor in front of her reeled back.

"You make me think that the Death Eaters are back! You make me think I'm going to die! _For a bloody test!_" Rose took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"My parents nearly _died_ because of them and you just...!" she shook with anger, unable to find the words.

"Rose, calm down!" shouted a voice.

"Al!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "you knew!"

"Rose! ROSE! No, I didn't know. What happened in there was just a heightened version of a boggart,"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" tears began to slide down her face, partly from anger and partly from shock.

"ROSE! Just stop shouting OK? Listen, they didn't know that would happen, it was too late to stop it anyway," he explained, "are you alright?" She nodded, her body shaking fiercely.

"Rose? What the hell happened?" James' voice sounded in her ears.

"D-d-death Eaters," she sobbed.

"Shhh, you're safe now," he hugged her tightly, "you're safe."

Rose looked at her cousins through her tears.

"I know,"

* * *

Scorpius left the class with Danchel.

"Well that wasn't too bad, just a written test and a quick spell lesson. I heard we had to fight a dragon," said Danchel in a relieved voice.

"What did you get for question twelve? I wrote about- What happened to _her?_"

Rose Weasley and her cousins hurried past them. Albus and James each holding a hand, while Fred, Dominique and Louis protected her from the stares of confused students. Victoire seemed to be comforting her.

Scorpius caught a glance of a tear-stained face and a thoroughly shaken looking Rose before they had passed through the hall and up to the higher floors.

Whispers followed them. They bounced of the walls and magnified, making it sound like a light breeze was passing through the castle.

"Mate?" Scorpius asked Danchel in shock.

"That was the whole clan I think!"

"Nah, they've got more coming in the next few years. I wonder what happened to her?"

"Maybe she failed her test?" speculated Danchel.

"Mate, Weasley doesn't fail tests,"

"Exactly!"

"What? Oh never mind!"

But he couldn't help puzzling over it. Weasley didn't cry, ever. What would be bad enough to reduce her to tears? Maybe something happened to her parents, or her brother. But if that happened, James and Albus whom she seemed to be the closest with out of her cousins would be looking very upset too.

When dinner arrived, Rose wasn't at the table, nor for that matter were her friends or Albus. The rest of her cousins sat around in a group, but they didn't seem too worried. You could almost see the curious glances bouncing of them. Rumours flew around like moths under a lamp. One third year Ravenclaw said that Rose had actually fought the dragon and it nearly bit her head off, others were under the impression that she had failed the test. After hearing that You-Know-Who had returned and killed her rabbit, Scorpius stopped listening.

It turned out that all the houses had to do different tasks according to what their houses were prized for, while Ravenclaw- the cleverest and eager learners- had tests and lessons, Hufflepuff -the most loyal, just and hard working- were told to get to the other end of a village the fastest, along the way they were asked for help and other such things that held them up. It was all really a trick as the fastest didn't necessarily get in, it was those who helped out and worked hard, defended others' honour and showed loyalty. It seemed the Gryffindors had to face a boggart, but weren't told about it.

Though this answered a lot of questions, Scorpius wondered what the fear-less Rose Weasley could possibly be afraid of.

* * *

"Thanks guys, but you should go to dinner now, I'll be fine." Rose persuaded..

"No way!" exclaimed Al.

"Let's eat up here! It'll be like a picnic," said Genna.

"Oh Genna, picnics are meant to be outside on a sunny day," said Bethan.

"Well, we'll make our own definition of a picnic,"

"You can't re-define what a picnic is!"

"Oh be quiet you two!" Al said, shocking them all, "do you _always_ need to contradict each other?"

They were all quiet for a time, the fire crackled merrily. Rose moved around in her chair by the fireplace, trying to get more comfortable.

"You know, if we had to fight a dragon, I'd name her Jasmine," Ly stated. Rose and Genna began to giggle.

"What if it was a boy, Ly?" asked Genna.

"It wouldn't be. And when I defeated it, I would build her a house,"

"You can't keep a dragon Lydan, it's illegal," Bethan said.

"They had dragons in the Triwizard Tournament. Al's dad fought one!" he retorted.

"They had to fill out paperwork and all sorts of things to get them into the country. You still wouldn't be able to keep one,"

"Hey, a guy can dream!" he grinned.

"Hey, Al. How do we get food into the common rooms?" Rose inquired, preventing Bethan and Lydan getting into a fight.

"With James as my brother, anything is possible! I'll be right back," he got out of his squishy armchair and left the common room.

"So... Rose," began Bethan hesitantly, "what er... what happened?"

"Oh, just some stupid, realistic boggart. It really just freaked me out. Because it all seemed so real and then when they told me I made the team, I got angry at them for making me believe what happened was real. Al was in it, but it wasn't him, it was part of the boggart. I think they adapted one for it," she explained.

"What did the boggart do?" asked Genna, frowning in confusion.

"Well I was just walking to the door but Al came in and he was panicking and saying that Professor Danief was unconscious and people were attacking! So naturally I was getting really worried and then a spell nearly hit me and I saw- I saw a Death Eater," they shuddered collectively, "He was firing spells around the room so I grabbed Al and hid behind a desk. There were so many of them and long story short, I thought I was gonna die! One of them aimed their wand at Al so I jumped in front of him and then it was all a blur and they told me I made the team. I guess I got pretty angry," she shrugged, condensing her story considerably.

"Woah," breathed Bethan, "I'm glad I didn't try out,"

"You got in? That's great, so did I," Lydan smiled.

"Really?" asked Rose, "wicked, that's you, me and Al from our year! Do you know who else got in?"

"From our year you mean? I haven't heard anything, I came straight up here,"

"I think Malfoy got in," said Genna, "and his friend, you know the one he's always with,"

"Danchel," nodded Rose.

"Who wants food?" called Al from the portrait, "I have plenty!"

"Food!" shouted Lydan.

* * *

A/N: I know Rose is meant to be pretty strong but I think the thing with the boggart would've shaken her. She hasn't grown up knowing she'd have to fight Voldemort or anything and the stories about her parents and the war... Anyway there's my reasoning. Also I haven't been able to find out the ages of most of the Weasley's next generation so here's my take: Victoire is seventh year, Dominique is fifth year and Louis is third year. Fred is the same year as James (second) because I think George would've taken time before he started dating Angelina. Roxanne is a year younger than Rose (Roxanne is ten) and Molly is that year too because even though Percy is older, he'd have felt guilty about what he did and spend most of his time helping his family before he married etc. Lucy is two years younger than Molly (Lucy is eight) and you know Hugo and Lily are currently nine. So yeah, hope that's not too confusing for you. Please tell me what you think. I'd really like some constructive critism to help make this story better. :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: SO SORRY! This chapter is waay too late and quite short. Also it's mainly dialogue but I just got a huge writers block. So go ahead, pelt me with rotten fruit (just not apples, they _hurt_)

On a good note, I DE-ACTIVATED MY FB AND MY LITTLE SISTER HAS GONE ON CAMP FOR A WEEK. So I'll be in a good mood and will have more time to write.

* * *

Rose moodily stabbed at her bacon. She didn't like people staring- publicity just wasn't her thing. Just when the rest of the school had gotten used to the fact of Ron Weasley's daughter being at Hogwarts, she had gone and made a scene. Now everyone wanted to know what happened, people were badgering her all day yesterday and had they all stared when she walked past. Glancing upwards, she saw half of Gryffindor table hurriedly looking away. Flicking her eyes around the hall, she watched as all the other houses did the same. Sighing to herself, she stood up forcefully and strode out of the hall, Bethan eagerly scurrying after her.

Ever since 'incident', as Al liked to call it, Bethan had been tailing her everywhere. She suspected James had put her up to it, or maybe she just liked the attention. The fact that anyone would enjoy that was beyond Rose. Why would you _want _to have whispers following you around, eyes drilling into the back of your skull and an instantaneous and uncomfortable silence falling over every room you entered?

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll meet you in class." she told her best friend whom she really did not want to be around.

"I'll come with you!" Bethan smiled.

"No, I'm fine." she said with slightly more force.

"I'll just wait outside,"

"Bethan! _I'm fine._"

"OK," she said, slightly miffed, "but I'll save you a seat in Charms!"

"Thanks," she forced a smile onto her face, knowing, as she did that she looked as though a particularly painful hex had just hit her.

As soon as she was around the corner, she breathed a sigh of relief. She felt so smothered, really, she was _fine._ It was so irritating! Rose may have grown up in a large family but she was an independent girl who didn't like to have people following her around.

She had gotten rid of Bethan, for now- but there was still the whole day to go. A whole day with her own personal shadow. **Woo, lucky me!** She thought sarcastically.

The staircase beside her began to move, sliding away from her with a slight crunching noise.

"Rose," called Bethan's voice, "you dropped your quill!"

Rose thought quickly, where could she go so Bethan could not catch her? The gap between the staircase and the marble was widening, an idea caught in her head. She jumped onto it just in time, as it swung towards it's new destination. Staggering a little she pulled herself away from the edge as Bethan rounded the corner.

"Oh, I'll just bring it to class," she told Rose, as she watched her and the staircase move away.

**Safe.**

* * *

Scorpius was on his way to Charms when he saw Rose Weasley jumping onto a moving staircase. That girl is weird, he thought. That is, until he saw her friend round the corner, and he understood. Betty- or whatever her name was -had been following Rose around for days. Ever since she had seen the boggart.

It was with surprise, that he realised the staircase was heading right towards him.

"Hey Weasley," he acknowledged.

"Malfoy," she nodded, glancing around suspiciously.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding someone."

"You gotta help me, Malfoy! Bethan's been stalking me- everywhere I go, she's _there_! She won't leave me alone!" she begged desperately. Scorpius laughed.

"Why don't you just tell her to go away?" he asked.

"I can't do that!" she looked horrified. "She's my best friend."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

"Malfoy," she whined.

"Weasley," he mimicked. He was having too much fun teasing her to realise that someone was listening quietly.

"Rose," she said.

"No, _you're _Rose. I'm Scorpius."

"Hey! I meant, 'call me Rose'. That's my name after all."

"So is 'Weasley'."

"Aghh! You're hopeless,"  
The person watching them edged away slowly. Since she had seen them talking on the day of try-outs, she had been watching them closely. But it was obvious they were friends, who to tell first... Who to tell?

* * *

The bell rung for class. Reluctantly, Rose entered the room. Bethan was sitting near the front, an empty seat beside her. She was pulling her books out of her bag and hadn't yet noticed Rose. A tugging on her robes made her look down.

"What?" she hissed at Scorpius.

"Sit with me."

"I can't do that, Bethan is-" he pulled her down beside him.

"Look, you told me yourself- she's smothering you. Just sit here for this lesson."

"Fine," she grumbled, then added, "thanks Malfoy."

He smiled at her. "No problem... Rose."

Her head jerked upwards from where she had been taking out her quill.

"You said 'Rose'!" her expression was full of shock and quite possibly... a slight smile. Scorpius chuckled.

"That _is _your name is it not? If this is how your react to 'Rose'... Rose, Rose, R-"

"Mr Malfoy would you care to tell us what you found amusing?" came a sharp voice from the front. Rose smirked- that would teach Malfoy to laugh at her. Personally, she hated when teachers asked that question. But when it wasn't directed at her, she didn't mind one jot.

At the sound of Scorpius' stumbling reply, Bethan glanced towards him, her eyes immediately alighting on Rose. A hurt expression flashed across her face, followed just as quickly by an angry glare at the Scorpius. Rose looked up just as Bethan threw a scolding glare her way. Before she had a chance to respond though, Bethan whipped her head back to face the front, her regular ponytail swinging madly.

Rose slumped in her seat and groaned. Having Bethan as a friend was such hard work right now.

"Wake me up if I start to snore," she told Scorpius only half jokingly and lay her head on the old desk. She resisted the urge to let out another long groan, instead settling for a heavy sigh.

The class went on without any other interruptions and Rose's brain began to wake up. The bell trilled loudly near her ear. Bethan shot up and left the class before Rose could so much as stand up.

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically.

"A little birdy seems to be in a bad mood," said Malfoy.

"Shut up, this is you're fault." She glared, "Where's Danchel?"

"Sick." He shrugged. "See you 'round." And he sauntered off. Rose caught sight of her favourite cousin just leaving the class.

"Al! Hey- Hey Al!" She called. "Mind if I work with you and Jayden in Herbology?"

Albus smiled at her. "'Course you can! Where've you been these past few days? I haven't seen you around."

"Bethan," she explained darkly, "has been following me like a lost dog. So I've been avoiding everyone as much as possible. Only now she's in a bad mood with me."

"That sucks," he sympathised, "what did you do?"

"I sat with Malfoy in Charms,"

"What? Why?" he exclaimed.

"Because I was sick of her. She's killing me Al,"

"Woah, she must be bad if you sat with _Malfoy_. That's why I didn't think you were in class."

"Hey, that's not fair. Malfoy's not bad you know! Why are you so horrible about him? You're so prejudiced!"

"Merlin! Don't bite my head off! I know he's not bad, but you always talked about how much you _hated _him."

"Oh. Sorry."

"S'ok Rosie. Let's just get to class."

"Don't call me 'Rosie'."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this is REALLY short. I'm soo sorry, it's not really worth all the wait. But I've just had this MASSIVE block on my brain. It's not my favourite chapter by any chance, but it's mainly about the growing rift between Bethan and Rose, and the growing friendship between Scorpius and Rose. Sorry if Rose sounds like a bit of a bitch in this chapter, but she's pretty fed up with Bethan.

Also, I've posted another one-shot =) Also deeper than this. Please check it out and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I love reviews! Thank you to **Yellow 14** and **Loslote** for their faithful reviewing, it's got me in the mood to write some more. Hopefully this one won't have quite as long a wait.

Uhmmm... _awkward_. I started this some time ago. Like the day after my last chapter. But real life is... a bitch. I had a few things to sort out. Anywho, my apologies, lets not make this a regular occurrence my dear?

Yes... I talk to myself... **shifty eyes**

* * *

The next day dawned brightly- for some, too brightly.

"Rise and shine, beautiful!"

"Go 'way," grumbled Rose.

"But look; the sun's shinning and the birds are chirping. You are getting up missy," said Genna, way too cheerfully for such an absurdly early hour as- well whatever hour it was.

"You trying t' kill me? I said 'go away'!"

"Nah-uh. Not today. You are coming down to watch Quidditch with me." She had said the magic word. Rose shot up like a bullet- unfortunately this bullet tripped on her sheets and managed to tumble onto the floor at Genna's feet.

"Quiddisch?" she slurred, "Aghh! What is this- this _light_." Rose shuddered melodramatically and held an arm over her eyes, "Get it away from me I don't like it!"

"Hahah! You don't _light_ it!" Genna giggled. Rose just growled.

"That was reallylame Gen. You're worse than my brother. OK, I'm up, what's the time?" she asked as she clambered to her feet.

"Seven. Well, just past seven but-"

"Seven? You woke me up at _seven! _Quidditch doesn't start until _eleven_! I'm going back to bed, you- you- waker-uper!" She made to turn back to her beloved bed.

"Now, now, Rose, you're going to waste half of your Saturday sleeping! I swear, you'd sleep through the whole day if I didn't get you up."

"You're right, I would. Next time, please don't wake me." Her four-poster looked so inviting and warm. She could see the slight dent where she had been curled up, the blankets haphazardly hanging over the side.

Despite Rose's incredible ability to sleep for long periods of time- she was a thrasher. She kicked and twisted and turned multiple times during the night, the end result being quite interesting and often almost artistic. When she was younger and she used to sleep over at the Potters', she'd always mess up her bed a bit before getting in, to make it more homely.

Rose could see Bethan's crisply made bed across the dormitory and Genna's blankets carefully tucked in, but Rose was a firm believer in what she liked to call to "who cares?" theory; she never saw the reasoning behind spending time carefully tucking in sheets when it would just be slept in again the next night- a fact that drove her mother crazy ("I swear, you're just like Ron!"). Indeed, it was more comfortable when the blankets were already moulded to her shape.

"Rose Weasley! You are coming to eat breakfast with me right this instant!" Genna grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her away from her bed.

"But it's so lonely without me," she complained, throwing one last longing glance over her shoulder as she allowed herself to be pulled into the common-room.

Albus was clambering down from his own dormitory when Rose entered. He took one look at Rose's disgruntled expression and laughed.

"You're awake? You're actually awake before ten? Genna, you miracle worker!What's the trick?" he teased. Rose just scowled.

There were very few people in the common room at this time, but Joshua Destance- the Gryffindor Quidditch captain -was pacing by the portrait hole, and muttering feverishly to himself. It was the second game of the season, but it was Gryffindor's first match for the year. If they won this, then Gryffindor would be in second place for the house championship- just behind Hufflepuff. Incidentally, they would be playing that very same house this afternoon.

Destance was a sixth year and this was his first year as captain, in his effort to prove he was worth it, he had been scheduling training after training until the team looked about ready to drop.

He nodded to himself, then hurried up the stairs to the dormitories. A few minutes later a nervous looking James Potter scurried down, his hands running through his hair.

"It's the man of the hour!" grinned Albus, clapping his older brother on the back. "Ready for the match?"

"Oh merlin, I'm going to screw this all up. I can't do this, I can't-"

"What are you on James? You've been practising for this all your life. You'll be brilliant!" Rose rallied. Albus frowned, and looked at his normally confidant and cocky brother.

"Don't jinx it!" James interrupted worriedly.

"Hey!" said Albus, "Stop freaking out. When you leave this room, you'll be the confidant and slightly arrogant guy you usually are. Now get down to breakfast so you can be ready to kick some arse." James looked as though he was about to protest, but he closed his mouth and nodded strongly.

"You're right, Al. Thanks," he smiled for the first time this morning. "To breakfast!" And he winked at them all before strolling casually to the portrait hole. They wished him luck.

"How did you do that?" Rose wondered, "He just stopped immediately."

"I know how James works, you just need to be a little more forceful. Now should we three go down to breakfast?" Genna agreed and Rose had to admit that her stomach was beginning to rumble. Though as the portrait swung shut behind them she couldn't help glancing back in the direction of her lonely bed.

* * *

Dominique Weasley had always known her older sister Victoire was prettier. So as soon as she could, she chopped her dark hair short, pulled on some baggy clothes and threw herself into quidditch. She was not one to follow in another's footsteps or allow herself to be overshadowed, so she strived to be different to her perfect, beautiful and ambitious sister.

She wandered about laughing with her group of friends – mainly males – and never seemed to put much effort into anything. It seemed that Dominique could accomplish anything without trying. No plan in mind for the future, living in the here and now and completely spontaneous. Little did they all know she stayed up late at nights, studying for hours. She had known what she wanted to be since she was 4 years old and her daddy told her about a man named Greyback. But she couldn't help occasionally spicing up her life a bit.

To outsiders she seemed untouchable; a tomboy who had a dark elegance, smart and witty and beautiful. Her sister seemed so completely different, no one really saw how similar they were on the inside. One thing both siblings had in common was the uncanny ability to detect trouble brewing. Today, there was a feeling in the air of gossip. It wasn't much, it seemed like it hadn't yet begun, but someone, somewhere had a story to tell. Just when they would choose to release it was the question...

* * *

"And they're... off! Joshua Destance with the Quaffle, this is his first game as captain, let's see how- OUCH! That was a bludger, nicely hit by O'Reiley of the Hufflepuff team- the quaffle is dropped, chaser Randy Connors in possession- passed to Thomas Brown and back to Connors- he's near the goal now. Keeper James Potter is getting ready to block his first goal of the season- wonder how Potter's going to go, come on Potter- SAVED!"

The crowd went wild, Rose could see James' grinning face as he threw the red ball to his teammate. Dominique flew in the distance, an intense look of concentration adorning her face. Quidditch was the only time when she showed how focused she could be when there was a task to be done. Her arm swung around and the small, wooden bat she held connected with a bludger. It whizzed through the air, scattering the players near the goalposts and giving Delilah Richards a chance at the goal.

The game went on for another two hours, James having a few spectacular saves, Dominique shooting perfectly aimed bludgers and the seeker painstakingly searching for the elusive glint of gold. Beside her, Albus frowned and Rose watched as his eyes darted around the pitch. This seeker was awful and Al knew it, he was a seeker, through and through and it pained him to see such terrible flying. She could feel him itching to jump on his broom and grab it himself. She prayed he wouldn't, that would be embarrassing. Not to mention everyone would think he was looking for attention when he mostly certainly would not- Al hated publicity more than anyone she knew.

Finally, the seekers were off, streaking down the pitch in quest of a flying golden ball. The snitch was closer to the Gryffindor seeker and he managed to snatch it and pull it close. The stands erupted, and the commentator called out the final score (420- 240).

Rose and Al hurried down the stairs to congratulate James on his performance, he was grinning ear-to-ear.

"You were brilliant!"

"That was so cool!"

The cheering crowd of Gryffindors converged on the team, Dominique was being slapped on the back by some friends and Rose noticed a few of the boys surreptitiously edging closer to her. Rose smiled- when Dom finally decided to show an interest in guys, she'd need the whole Weasley family to fight off the boys.

A close friend of Dom's tripped as he rushed to congratulate her, he flew through the air and landed right on top of her, they both blushed fiercely. No one else really seemed to notice, but Rose watched with interest as he helped her gently up from the mud, smiling and apologising quietly. She smiled back and for a long moment they just looked each other, hands still entwined. But a loud waves of cheers brought them back to reality and they quickly dropped each others hands and looked away. Dom glanced right at Rose, who was now smiling. She blushed again and turned away.

The Gryffindors made their way up the stairs and into the caste, chatting excitedly and preparing for the after match party while the team showered and changed. Al and Jayden were replaying the game and pointing out difficult manoeuvres and plays. Rose half-listened while her mind wandered.

Dom didn't blush, in all her years, Rose had not seen a single pink tinge appear on her cheeks. So there must be something about this boy, if he could make Dominique Weasley blush, could make her eyes shine so brightly or smile so widely.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is late, short and no Scorpius. Next time my dear readers. I'll probably start writing the next chapter right away, I'm in the mood. I decided to give you all a little romance in this chapter, and a little bit of gossip will be coming to Hogwarts soon. Sorry about the quidditch game, I really can't write it. Ah well, tell me what you think :D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm **so sorry** how late this is. I had all these assignments due in the last week of school and I've been busy these holidays. To the anonymous reviewer who was really nice: Thank you very much! =) Unfortunately there won't be much of it in this story, but I have sequels planned if this goes well.

This one has quite a bit of Dom and her friend. Hope you don't mind ;) **Again, really, really sorry for the wait, I'll try and get better.**

* * *

"There he is, over on the left!"

"I heard he spat in their faces-"

"Don't be daft, he turned them both into mushrooms-"

The whispers followed him all day, floating around like bothersome flies, full of speculation and condemnation. But years of being a Malfoy taught him to brush off these irritants like specks of dust on his shoulders. The question was 'why'? Why on earth were these people talking about his confrontation with Henlei and Graeme _now_? It had already been two weeks and no one had seemed interested at the time. There must be something about to happen, he concluded. Immediately after reaching that conclusion he freaked.

Why had he been so _stupid?_ Why hadn't he just drifted away instead of confronting to two bullies? What an idiot.

"Hello? Earth to Scorpius," Rose Weasley waved an impatient hand in front of the blonde's face. Scorpius flinched, "Oh hey, Weas- Rose!"

Rose surveyed him for a second, taking in his grim-faced expression, "Why so glum?"

"Everyone's talking about the thing with Henlei and Graeme. It happened two weeks ago and no one seemed to give a rat's arse! I don't know what to make of it," he explained.

"It seems to me that you're about to get your arse kicked!" Rose supplied cheerfully. Scorpius just glared at her, a sour expression visible on his sharp features.

"Ok, ok, calm down. My advice would be to avoid those two like the plague."

"Helpful, as always," said Scorpius dryly, "And why are you so cheerful?"

Rose just shrugged, "Pass,"

"What? You can't just pass!"

"Can too."

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

That stumped Scorpius. What on Earth was this girl on about?

"That doesn't make any sense," he exclaimed.

"The search for sense begins with acceptance of all answers," Rose clapped him on the back and strode off to her common room.

"Don't think you can pass on me!" He called after her, "Don't think you can pass on me."

Sentences such as these should not be shouted down a crowed hallway, he reflected as curious eyes turned on him.

It was also a bad idea to draw attention to yourself while trying to avoid people who might - just might - be in close vicinity.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Little Scorpion himself,"

"Careful, Henlei, I'm not sure he can stand to be around us,"

"I guess that's good then, I wasn't planning on him staying upright for much longer,"

The two advanced on him.

"Hold on- you're not seriously- we can work something out!" he pleaded desperately

"Too late for that Little Scorpion. You had your chance," sneered Henlei.

"And you've sure turned your back on us. You know what I heard? I heard you're with _them _now."

"What would your daddy say?" taunted the burly boy, "Hanging out with a _Weasely!_"

A quick movement, a sharp pain and then Scorpius was falling.

* * *

There was something about Dylan Fletcher. Something that made her stomach twist and set her heart pounding. Maybe it was the way he smiled, his eyes dancing as he looked at her. Or was it the way he said her name, his lips curving upwards as her saw her- "_Dominique". _Maybe it was in his hugs, fierce and fleeting.

But there was defiantly something about Dylan.

She entered the Great Hall, and he looked up as she neared. His eyes lit up, "Dom!"

Funny, how hearing him say just one word brightened her day.

"Hey Dylan," she grinned, "Where's everyone else?" She gave him a hug and slid into the seat next to him – not so surreptitiously stealing his toast.

"They went out for a game of Quidditch. We can join them if you want," he added hurriedly.

"Nah, I'm knackered." she admitted, taking a bite of peanut-buttery toast. Dylan's face flooded with happiness.

"So what do you plan on doing for the day?" he asked, stealing the toast back and taking a larger bite. Dominique frowned, "Is that the best bite you got? I reckon I could double it."

"Oh you're so on,"

They spent the next hour happily chewing away on toast, arguing over who took the biggest bite.

Rose watched them interestedly. But before long, they headed off to the library playfully shoving one another.

"Essay finished!" Dominique wore a triumphant expression. Dylan just winked his eyes at her, making her heart flutter. Disguising her blush, she bent down to put her things back into her bag. But as she turned to speak to him, she found his face only a few inches away. Dominique tried to look away but there was a stronger part of her that was keeping her gaze strong, his deep green eyes holding her captive while her heart pounded against her chest. She felt the rest of the world disappear, slipping away until it was just the two of them, in this infinite place. Nothing and no one else mattered. The distance between began to close, she could feel his warm breath on her face, her eyes fluttered shut.

BANG!

They jerked away from one another looking flustered.

"Merlin's pants, stop dropping things!" Came a voice.

"Sorry," was the mumbled reply, but Dominique had no time for the other inhabitants of the library. She grabbed her bag, "I, er, better go- you know. Essay due." She stammered, forgetting to realise it was Sunday and there were no classes. Dylan watched as she hurried away.

"Bloody hell," he groaned.

* * *

_It was raining as she slipped and skidded across the muddy path, the darkness not aiding her in the least. The other children were silent and pale, wondering what would be waiting for them when they arrived. Behind her she could hear the cacophony of the students and their pets heading for the carriages. _

_The path reached an incline and, upon reaching the summit, a large lake loomed in front of her- she watched the raindrops hit the surface. It was cold out. Too cold to be in the pouring rain, far from home._

_Briefly, she wondered if the water would be nice to swim in, surely in couldn't be much colder than this. She was, however, proved wrong as she climbed into a small boat -the water lapping at her ankles made her want to shriek. But that would be undignified. And Dominique Weasley was anything if not dignified. So calmly, she perched on the end of the boat and pretended not to be bothered._

_Dom tugged at a lock of recently hacked hair. The shortness felt so unusual, but it felt nice to be different, nice to not just be Victoire's copycat. Here at Hogwarts she could be anyone she wanted to be._

_A wave of water hit the boat, rocking it, and Dom – sitting precariously on the tip – tipped backwards. She was heading for the icy-cold lake, she braced herself for the chill that would seep through her cloak in a matter of milliseconds._

_But it never came._

_A hand reached out and steadied her. She smiled thankfully at the owner, not at all upset about missing out on a quick dip in the lake._

"_Thanks,"_

"_No problem. I'm Dylan, by the way," he extended a hand._

_Dominique surveyed him critically. He was not the sort of boy she would normally be friends with. His light brown hair fell into his eyes – a deep green – and he wore a cocky, playful smile that Dominique's sister would have abhorred. He was tall and one of his cheeks was smeared with dirt. He had a graze on his chin and nose, almost as though he had hit the ground face first. For Dominique, so used the perfect hair and clothes and well, everything, he was rugged. Victoire would have said he was … different. Dominique liked different. She was different._

"_I'm Dominique," she said, reaching out to shake the boys hand, "but you can call me Dom."_

_Instead of shaking her hand like she'd expected, he raised it to his lips and kissed it._

"_A pleasure," then he winked and she laughed. Because he was her friend and he'd saved her from an icy bath._

_Dylan Fletcher._

_It was second year and she was trying out for her house Quidditch team. The feeling of nervousness grew stronger as she saw all the older students waiting to try for the same position. Dom gripped her broom tighter, eyes flickering around, sizing them all up. Her body was tense, waiting to be told that no, she shouldn't be here. She was too young to beat these experienced players._

_She launched into the air, wind whipping her hair and the feeling of flying flowing through her. A bludger shot past and she swung at it, missing by a good ten centimetres._

_Her confidence dropped. She couldn't do this, she couldn't play at all._

"_GO DOMINIQUE!" shouted a voice from the stands. Her best friend Dylan Fletcher waved enthusiastically from the stands._

_She smiled. She could do this. She was Dominique Weasley- fearless beater. _

_Turning, she sped after the retreating bullet of a bludger._

_Dylan Fletcher_

_Third year._

_She was in the common room, sitting in front of the fire and staring desolately into the flames. It was late and she was the only one in the room, tears spilling down her face. Stupid boys. Stupid family. Stupid, stupid world._

_Footsteps echoed down the stairs so Dom hastily wiped away her tears and hitched a smile on her face. _

"_Dominique? Is that you?" Dylan asked from the bottom of the stairs case. She nodded dumbly._

"_Are you, you know, are you OK?"_

"_Yeah," she choked, but it sounded strangled and unnatural. Her bottom lip wavered and her eyes filled up again. She looked away but was unable to stop the tears falling._

"_No. I'm not." she admitted._

_Awkwardly, he made his way over to her and patted her on the back._

"_Is this about that... thing?" you could tell he was out of his comfort zone. Dylan was a sweet boy, but he was generally uncomfortable in these situations. _

_Not knowing what else to do he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Dom just shook her head, Dylan let out a breath of relief._

"_I'll, er, You know I'm here? I'll always be here. If you ever need to, er, yeah." _

_This time Dom replied, "Don't make promises you can't keep," a sob racked through her, "Everyone leaves eventually." _

"_No!" his voice was stronger, firmer, less awkward, "I'll always protect you. Always."_

_And Dominique felt protected. This declaration, though they were young was something that meant a lot to her. And he proved true to his word._

_Dylan Fletcher_

"_No, let me go! I don't want to! Stop!" she cried. The boy ignored her, crushing his lips to hers while his other hand travelled up her shirt, making her shudder with disgust._

"_Let me go!" she tried to push him away but he was too strong, he pulled her closer, his breath hot on her lips._

"_Come on Dominique, we both know you want this,"_

"_No, Tim! Leave me alone!" She succeeded in wrenching herself from his grasp, ripping her shirt as she did so._

"_Don't be like that Dom Dom," he leered._

_She turned and fled, down one corridor and another and another until she was sure she'd lost him. Until she herself was lost._

_Footsteps. She could hear them,it was Tim, she could tell. Exhausted she huddled into the corner of an empty classroom, hopping he would just run past._

_Another set of footsteps, lighter this time. Voices._

"_What are you doing here Fletcher?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing. Where's Dominique? I thought you had a date with her tonight?"_

"_We do. If you'll excuse me, we have some things to catch up on," _

_The footsteps came closer. Dom curled into a ball, Dylan didn't know she was in here, Dylan was walking away, Tim entered._

"_Dom Dom!" he smirked._

"_Go away, Tim! Just go away!" she shouted with all her strength, hopping Dylan could hear her._

"_Not a chance," he crowed with delight._

_A figure burst into the room. He caught sight of Dominique, curled up on the floor, with Tim standing over her. She knew her hair was a mess and she looked like a wreck._

_Dylan's voice came out angry, "What did you do you filthy prick!" he was fuming._

_Dom watched as he pulled Tim into the corridor, "Touch her again and you're dead!" There was thud and a groan and the sound of heavy footsteps retreating._

_Dylan hurried back inside gently helping her up, he held her gently as she cried. Dom didn't know how long they stood there, but she knew she felt safe in his arms._

_Dylan Fletcher_

* * *

A/N: I was going to write about other people too, but it''d feel weird if I just started on them now. Sorry that it's short and late and not my greatest. Who do you guys want to see more of? I know I've been missing out people but they're back next chapter! I'll try get one more chapter in before Christmas but no promises.

Tell me what you think? :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Forgiveness chapter? **Hopeful smile**

We've got it all, humour, fights, romance, angst, grief. I made it extra EXTRA long to make up for the appalling waits you've had to suffer.

**I apologise for slight swearing in this chapter. **

* * *

"Alright, I don't like you and you don't like me, but we'll try,"

No reply.

"There's no need to be stubborn about it!"

No reply.

"Oh not this again!"

Rose's sleep-filled eyes blinked open. Genna's voice came floating through her ears. A sliver of light cut across her face as it peeked through the curtains around her bed. The rest of the occupants of the room were sleeping, filling the air with the gentle sounds of slow, deep breathing.

Monday morning.

This was not the Monday morning that Rose knew- oh no. Her Monday's began in a rush, as always, she'd wake to the slamming of a door as someone headed out of the room. There would be a loud clamouring from the bathroom as Genna and Bethan argued over who's turn it was. Rose would huddle under the blankets, desperately trying to sneak in some more sleep. Before she knew it, the last black robe flicked around the corner leaving the room empty. She would be left to hop around the room, clumsily pulling on socks and dragging a comb through her unruly hair.

Today was not like that. In fact, this was probably the first time she had woken up early on a Monday, ever. Ok, that was a lie. But the first morning that she'd woken up early, on a Monday, at Hogwarts, _without_ someone shaking her awake.

That sounded much less dramatic than "ever".

But it was still a first. Truth be told, she liked it much better this way. She was a laid back person who didn't like to rush, she just had an awful habit of procrastination. A _very _awful habit. So no matter how much she wanted to breeze along, she would still be up late at night finishing last minute homework. Still be stealing the last few seconds of sleep possible.

"OK, you are _seriously_ getting on my nerves!" came the annoyed voice of her friend.

"You OK in there Gen?" she called softly, not wanting to wake her dorm mates.

Genna's head popped around the door frame, "_Rose?_"

"Yes, I'm awake. Wow, call the press," she remarked dryly, "who were you talking to?"

Genna looked sheepish. For explanation, she pointed to the mop of curls that was her hair. That was all the information Rose needed. It wasn't exactly unusual to find Genna yelling at her hair. It was probably the only thing she yelled at – baring Bethan of course.

"This is nice isn't it?" Rose's hand encompassed to her sleeping dorm, "Peaceful."

Genna nodded. She understood.

Rose took the time to examine her sleeping dorm mates; there was Bethan, who had been studiously ignoring her ever since Rose had sat with Scorpius in Charms. Bethan was frowning in her sleep, something not uncharacteristic of her. These days, that's all she ever seemed to do. At Rose anyway.

There was Evelyn Street looking boring as always, her blonde hair not even messy. Rose's hair made a habit of being messy; when she woke up, when she played Quidditch, when she studied. Hell, it was permanently stuck in a state of disarray!

And then there was Taliah Storm. In Rose's opinion - and to put it bluntly – a bit of a bitch. Though, with her eyes closed, she looked slightly less fierce. And really, very, very pretty, (though Rose hated to admit it).

She'd noticed Bethan and Evelyn becoming closer these past days, as Genna and Lydan spent so much time with Rose. With Bethan and Rose not on speaking terms, and Genna never ceasing to irritate her, she had taken to hanging out with the other two member of their dorm.

Whenever Rose tried to talk to her, Bethan would just continue speaking even louder, shutting her off completely. Her other dorm mates seemed to be stuck in the middle whenever Rose and Bethan neared one another.

Rose suspected Bethan was trying to convince them that Rose was the one in the wrong, because Evelyn – sweet tempered Evelyn – had been shooting her dark looks. At least Taliah didn't seem to buy into it, no, that was one person Rose wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of.

Instead, Taliah had ignored Bethan's chatter, occasionally giving Rose – dare she say it – amused looks.

* * *

Scorpius was back at school the next day feeling fine, albeit a little stiff. The dark bruise that had been blossoming over his left eye had been healed in seconds by the the hospital matron -Madam Watt.

Rose caught up with him just before classes, "Hey! How're you feeling?" She had visited him in the Hospital Wing just the day before and he had looked pretty beat up, though he assured her it was better than it looked. I mean- no broken bones, that was a plus!

"Like I'm a barrel of water. I swear, that lady gave me so many potions I can _hear_ them sloshing around inside me! But I guess that's what you get for baiting the school bullies." He shrugged.

Rose looked at him, amused, "You know the whole school is calling you 'Little Scorpion' now?"

"At least it's better than _Malfoy,_" he said darkly. Rose always ignored him when he got like that. She knew he was just frustrated with everything, not to mention worried sick about his dad.

A thoroughly pissed off voice made an appearance, "Honestly, Rose! Can you just move your lazy arse? You're blocking the damn corridor,"

Scorpius and Rose exchanged a look that clearly said '_someone _got up on the wrong side of the bed'.

"Jeesh Bethan, no need to be so rude," she complained. A less direct person probably would have moved, but when Rose was angry, she could be, well, confrontational to say the least.

"You're one to talk," Bethan snapped back. Evelyn had stopped to watch, Taliah just raised her eyebrows looking bored.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rose demanded.

"Oh like you don't know!" her voice grew shriller and the people around them began to take an interest, "like you don't know that you've been ignoring your best friend for this scum!" she gestured at Scorpius. Rose's blood began to boil. She may be a relaxed sort of person but she had flaming temper -how could you not with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger for parents?

"_I'VE _BEEN IGNORING _YOU?_ YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LOOKED AT ME FOR THE LAST WEEK!" she yelled back.

Scorpius watched them fight, distinctly uncomfortable.

"OH GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE YOU BLOODY _WEASLEY_," she spat the word like it was an insult, "STOP ACTING SO DAMN SUPERIOR!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GET OFF BUT YOU HAVE _NO_ RIGHT-"

"OHO! _ME?_ YOU'VE KNOW ME FOR FOUR YEARS! _FOUR YEARS!_ AND YOU BLOW ME OFF FOR A- A _MALFOY, _WHO YOU'VE KNOWN FOR HALF A YEAR. YOUR _BEST FRIEND!_"

"OH YEAH? CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG BUT I THOUGHT 'BEST FRIENDS' WERE MEANT TO - OH I DON'T KNOW - _TALK _TO ONE ANOTHER! BUT YOU RUN OFF AT THE SLIGHTEST _HINT_ OF A PROBLEM! SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE!"

She spoke harshly, but in all honesty, she couldn't say she'd regretted it. It was all true, and Bethan had been getting on her nerves for months! It felt so good to let it out.

Even Taliah couldn't pretend to be bored any longer, a small crowd had gathered to watch the row. It also seemed that word of Scorpius and Rose's friendship had spread all over the school. Rose wondered if maybe that was the catalyst for Bethan's behaviour. But to hell with it! If Bethan was going to be jealous and cranky then so be it. She'd had enough.

"Is that what you're saying Rose? That you don't want to be my best friend any more?" She asked.

"No Bethan. That's what you're saying," she replied softly. Bethan went an odd splotchy colour.

"_FOUR _FUCKING YEARS!" she screamed, "IF YOU'RE READY TO GIVE IT ALL UP THEN FUCK YOU!"

"Bethan don't-"

"Save it for someone who gives a shit, Weasley,"

An awkward silence descended upon them all as Bethan strode away, Evelyn trailing after her.

Rose began to tremble, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Scorpius put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned into him and began to cry, his hand hesitantly patting her back as sobs racked her body.

Taliah cleared her throat, "Oi everyone!" she called pleasantly, "Bugger off!"

The crowd immediately dispersed, talking in loud voices and trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

Scorpius turned pleading eyes on Taliah, his expression clearly showing that he was at a loss of what to do. It was obvious he wasn't used to comforting people.

Taliah sighed and gently pulled Rose away from Scorpius.

"Come on, let's get to class," she coaxed her. Rose nodded numbly, a clumsy hand wiping away her tears. Taliah handed her a handkerchief, which she accepted, sniffing.

"Do you mind? I have to-" started Scorpius.

"Don't worry about it," said Taliah, "I got her." He smiled gratefully and with one last unsure glance at Rose, hurried of to his class.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late," she said to Rose, "you up for it?"

The remainder of the day was spent with Rose desperately trying to ignore everyone, especially Bethan; Genna and Lydan patting her on the back every now and again, trying to boost her spirits; and Taliah focusing on glaring at anyone who looked at Rose, let alone tried to ask her about 'the incident'. Needless to say, they were left well alone.

* * *

The hall was buzzing. Literally buzzing, not just a sense of excitement and gossip. Though there was that too. The reason: the House lists were up for that weird competition thing. And someone stupid decided to make the hall buzz until _everyone _had read the list. Yes, that person was stupid and Dominique was going to kill them once she escaped from the crushing mass that surrounded the sheets. Rose was on it, if she'd cared to know. Though since she'd spent the day in a coma-like state, Dom decided that she didn't.

The buzzing was beginning to get on her nerves, she couldn't even hear the words her Quidditch captain, Joshua spoke to her.

And the worst part was that she knew some sadistic freak would purposefully _not_ read the list. And that freaking buzzing wouldn't go away! That person, would be joining the other idiot who cast the damn spell in a a very painful death scene, starring Dominique Weasley. Her mind mentally dissolved into one of those daydreams that you see on the television, where everything goes all wobbly and then you get clouds pouring out of the side of your head. Merlin only knows how muggles come up with that rubbish.

"Are you even listening?" asked Destance.

_No way in hell you boring sod._ "Sure."

Dominique was not in a very pleasant mood -though the visions of murdering people painfully were pleasant thoughts. She had spend the majority of the day avoiding Dylan Fletcher.

Dylan Fletcher.

_Dylan_ Fletcher

Dylan _Fletcher_

_Dominique Fletcher._

_Oh shut up!_ She told herself. The day had been so _dull_ without her best mate around. How could she not have seen how boring life was before?

"Okay, this buzzing is making me want to kill someone! I'm off to the Quidditch pitch," she told her captain.

"Oh, er, ok. But practise doesn't start till eight."

Dominique knew that, but she really needed a good fly to clear her head.

As luck would have it, the very person she was trying to clear her head of was there too. _ Calm, __down, maybe he didn't see you._

The figure on the broomstick waved at her.

_Retreat! Retreat!_

Heflew down to her impossibly fast, reaching out to hook his arms around her waist, pulling her onto the broomstick. They had done it a thousand times before – though, usually the person controlling the broomstick didn't turn around and kiss the other.

Dominique was stunned, she hadn't had many kisses before – many meaning 'any' - the whole thing with Tim had turned out disastrously, turning her off boys for a long time. This probably even counted as her _first_ kiss. She never counted Tim, he could stuff it.

She hadn't really expected to have her first kiss on speeding broomstick which – incidentally was headed straight for a -

"TREE!"

Dylan pulled sharply upwards and they veered away looking like a drunken sailor. Then he flew gently downwards, landing softly so he could turn to look at her.

"No wonder you didn't make the Quidditch team, you fly like a drunk," she joked. But something in the way he stared intently at her told her that this was not the time for jokes. She climbed off the broomstick and toppled onto the ground with a soft 'oomph'. Dominique looked away, his gaze was too deep, there was something in it that scared her. Suddenly she couldn't speak. Dylan's weight settled next to her as she stared over the lake, pulling out handfuls of grass. They sat like that for some time, silently looking at the grounds, her head turned away before Dominique got up the courage to speak.

"Why did you kiss me?" she choked out.

"I don't know. I just did. I just... did," she heard uncertainty in his voice.

"Dylan, why did you kiss me?" she asked more forcefully, turning her head to look at him, their eyes locked.

"I've wanted to for a long time," he admitted, breaking their gaze, "I didn't want things to be awkward after last night. I guess I didn't think."

"Last night? What makes you think I'd have kissed you last night?" she asked suddenly angry.

"Merlin Dominique, you can be so stubborn sometimes," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Dominique's eyes followed the movement and then flicked to his eyes. They had never looked so open and vulnerable.

"I'm not stubborn!" but she didn't feel angry anymore, just scared and something else that she couldn't explain.

"Dominique, you're stubborn, but it's one of the things I like about you- one of the things I love about you." He broke her gaze again, staring away and into the forest, "You're funny and fierce and smart and kind and the only person I know who can look gorgeous in sweats and a lumpy old jumper... You jump to defend people, you're spontaneous and you don't give up. In the mornings you're grumpy as an old hag! You're an amazing Quidditch player and you do this all without trying. You don't seem to realise how much you mean to me." he threw up his hands, "The truth is Dominique, I don't think I can handle us being 'just friends' anymore. You're too good to be true and when you're around... everything seems brighter. You're my everything Dominique. _That's _why I kissed you."

They sat for many minutes gazing into the forest, neither of them looking at the other, Dylan yanking out tufts of grass and scattering them into the wind. Dominique's heart was beating like a drum against her ribcage. The minutes stretched into hours before she finally spoke.

"Want to know a secret?"

"Hmm?" he asked, still looking into the forest.

"I _do_ try."

"Huh?"

She turned to face him.

"I'm always trying. I try so hard to be all of those things. Sometimes I wonder..." her voice trailed off, "Sometimes I wonder if it's really me. I've put on this act for so long that I can't even tell who I am anymore."

"You're Dominique." he shrugged if that explained everything.

She reached over and turned his face towards her. As their eyes locked yet again, she felt a thrill of electricity surge through her. His hand reached up, cupping her chin, a thumb stroking her cheek. She was aware of the other hand holding her lower back delicately, leaving a burning heat behind as it traced patterns. His face drew closer, her eyes fluttered shut as he brushed his lips lightly over her own.

Dominique felt like she was flying again, one hand flew to her mouth, touching in in wonder.

"Dylan?"

"Mmm?"

"I had a crap day without you,"

He chuckled lightly against her neck, his hot breath and warm lips on her collarbone leaving her breathless.

She dipped her head down to meet his warm lips. And as they lay down on the cold, slightly damp grass, she could feel his hand creep into hers. A wide smile graced her features.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay in his hospital breath, coughing and slowly dying. But for some reason that none of the nurses could figure out, he was grinning widely.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked his visitor earnestly.

"Absolutely." replied the woman.

_It was dark but that didn't stop the maelstrom of emotion that hung around him like a thick blanket. Voices and cries came from the living room. People were rushing in and out carrying piles of towels and bowls of hot water. Draco sat a the kitchen table with his head in his hands, listening to the horrible screaming sounds. He had been refused admittance to the room when there had been the first signs of a problem. When the icy hand had first clamped down on his heart._

_But it had been so hard to stay sitting there when his child – children could be dying. It was too much. Draco left his seat and entered the room. People were too preoccupied to notice him slip into the room, and even if they had, there was no way on earth he'd be leaving._

_Sometimes he regretted going in there, the images burned into his brain and no matter how had he tried, they would never be gone. His wife lay on the bed, her body convulsing with pain and she screamed. These were the screams that haunted his nightmares, these were the scenes he constantly relived, watching as her life-blood drained away._

_The bodies of other humans rushed past in blurs of colour, he felt like he was watching a tape stuck on fast forward, sometimes he felt like it was eternity, at others times, all too fast._

_The small bodies of the twins were carted away, he watched them go, looking like pale corpses._

_Draco hurried to his wife's side, shocked by how weak her pulse was. He clutched her hand desperately. There was a strong twisting hand on his heart, pulling it in pieces, breaking it. Tears were streaming down his face._

"_Astoria," he cried, "don't go. Don't leave me." She didn't respond, her eyes rolled madly and another convulsion shook her._

"_Astoria, love. Can you hear me?" he was holding onto her hand as though, if he loosened his grip, she'd slip away._

"_Scorpius," she croaked. _

_He nodded blindly, too many tears were falling, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. He took great gasping breaths, forcing the air down his throat. The blood on Astoria's white sheets was spreading rapidly._

_A Healer came up to him._

"_I'm sorry sir, we managed to save your son but-" he broke off._

_Draco could feel it in his chest. He knew what the doctor was about to say._

"_The girl- she... I'm sorry."_

_He felt a powerful ache deep within himself. It was so piercing, like a sword had just been run through his chest. He was in pain, on fire, he was screaming._

_Astoria slipped away slowly. He felt it as the last breath left her body. It was a wonder, he hadn't died himself, this pain seemed stronger than anything anyone could ever survive._

_He flung back his head and loosed a howl so wild, so utterly, inhumanly grief-stricken that the memory of his still haunted all those present._

_He sunk to the ground in grief._

_Draco Malfoy's heart had broken and he had finally lost control. For the first time since the war he allowed himself to sob unchecked. All his pain, all his fears, all his memories, they came rolling out._

_It was hours before Draco could even breathe properly. He leaned against the wall, still shaking. He had lost his world, lost everything- no, not everything. He still had his son. Still had Scorpius._

"_I want to see my son,"_

_They dutifully brought Scorpius over, avoiding looking at the broken man. When they went home that night, they took their wives, husbands and children in their arms and told them they loved them. _

_The pain that Draco was in so, so strong, so overwhelming that he wished he would never have to feel again. Wished he could fall asleep and never wake up. The only thing that stopped him doing just that, on that night, was the way his son looked at him. His son who needed him._

_When Draco first took Scorpius in his arms, his small baby looked up at him and blinked in a way that was exactly like Astoria. He held the babe close and whispered, "I love you son."_

* * *

"You know what this means don't you, Dylan?" asked Dominique as they walked to breakfast hand in hand.

"Erm... no?" but he smiled winningly all the same.

"You get to have a chat with my family," she smirked. His faced paled instantly, the smile sliding right off it like treacle tart.

"Oh come _on!_ There's only six of them at Hogwarts! That's only a quarter of them!"

"_But they'll hurt me,_" he whispered in a panicky tone.

"Only a little," she grinned, "Dylan? Earth to Dylan? It was a joke. They'll only ask you a few questions... maybe lock you up." she laughed at the horrified look he sported.

"You twisted, twisted girl." he rolled his eyes.

"If you'd like me to go-" she began, pretending to walk away.

"Wait!" he pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around him. Dominique felt his lips stretch up into a smile as she kissed him.

"Right! I'm ready for anything," he exclaimed, acting the mighty prince. But as they entered the Great Hall he ducked quickly behind her, "I'm not ready, I'm not ready!"

"Hel-_lo, _they're all younger than you," she thought it was cute, how worried he was. In truth, she could easily scare her relatives out of it but it was tradition for the Weasley clan – besides, this was _much_ more fun.

"You're right," he straightened himself out and took her hand, smiling as eyes turned towards them. "I mean, what could they possibly do?"

"Hello," came James's voice. He jumped about a foot in the air. Dominique sniggered. Dylan glared.

"We've been wanting a word," said Fred.

"About my dearest sister," said Louis, standing in front of them, his arms folded menacingly. As the oldest of the Weasley boys, he had taken it upon himself to be the protective one. Fred and James stood at his each side, looking like bodyguards.

"What- how did you-?" spluttered Dylan, perplexed. Dominique had a funny feeling about the fact that Albus wasn't with them. Sure enough, Dylan let out a muffled yelp, and when she turned, she saw Al casually stuffing a sock in his mouth, while Rose and Victoire blindfolded him and tied up his hands. She burst out laughing, the rest of the Hall erupting with her. Dylan's head shot in her direction and levelled a glare at her. Well, what would have been a glare if he hadn't had something covering his eyes and socks stuffed into his mouth. It only succeeded in him looking like a goldfish.

She laughed harder.

"Moor ma mi-id earl omamee!" he tried, sounding slightly amused under all the terror.

Dom grinned at her sister, this was one of those rear moments when the Head Girl showed her fun side - in front of people at least. Victoire just winked at her little sister.

The group cackled merrily as they led the poor boy away.

Just as the they exited Louis called, "If he is deemed worthy, we shall return him in due course!"

The doors slammed shut dramatically. Louis just loved this sort of thing, he revelled in it. His natural habitat, if you would.

The occupants of the Great Hall were still sniggering, even the teachers were trying to hide smiles. Dominique shook her head happily, sometimes she downright loved her family.

* * *

"Now!" commanded the voice. Rose pulled off Dylan's blindfold, letting him see where they were. It was a cold stone dungeon, set up exactly like the trials held at the ministry. There had been much debate about where to do this; Fred had been insisted on seating him at a bench and directly a bright light into his face like they do at the Auror office, but Louis just loved to make things theatrical. So it was, down to a Tee.

The walls were lit dimly by flaming torches making the Weasleys all appear in shadow. They had even roped people into sitting in all the high benches to make it seem more foreboding. There were the customary chains on the chair, and all the people present wearing plum coloured robes with little silver 'W's' (transfigured by Victoire).

Louis sat behind the desk while the Head Girl dutifully dipped her quill into an inkwell, preparing to take notes..

Rose was amazed at what the Weasleys could do in one night. She had seen Dylan and Dominique walking back towards the castle together and immediately told the rest of her family, leaving very few hours to organise such a – well, masterpiece.

It wasn't that the males of the family were out to get the boyfriends. They weren't really the sort to try and control people. They would've been happy so long as Dom was, but they just _love__d _messing with people. They had to have their fun, and who was Rose to deny them that?

"Dylan Salem Fletcher?" rang Louis' voice in an attempt to be formidable.

"Erm.. yes?"

"Currently dating Dominique Gabrielle Weasley?"

"Yes,"

"Any previous relationships?"

"Er, sorry?" Rose almost felt sorry for the guy, but this was just too funny.

"Please list your previous relationships and reasons for the annulment,"

"Doesn't annulment mean-"

"Just answer the question!" barked Louis while people sniggered.

"Okay... Er, Hannah?"

"Hannah Baker?" asked Louis, suddenly glowing, "do you think you could put in a good word-"

Rose tried not to laugh, it was so typically Louis to get distracted with girls at a time like this. Even if theatricality was his 'thing'.

"My turn!" interrupted James, "what exactly are your intentions to dear, dear Dominique?"

James eyes gleamed, and Rose could tell he was pleased with himself.

"Er, well, er I.. _intend_ to, you know, be her boyfriend. And erm, yeah."

"And?" Poor, poor Fletcher.

"Well, er, be... good to her and erm cherish her?" he hazarded. James was having a little too much fun watching this boy squirm. Maybe he was a sadist?

Probably.

It was Fred's turn next.

"What are your opinions on Quidditch?" he asked fiercely, narrowing his eyes, though he himself didn't play.

"Quidditch! Good, love it. Good playing... and brooms and things," he spouted, then blushed furiously.

"What's your Quidditch team?"

"Puddlemere United," he answered without hesitation. Fred looked disgusted but James was grinning widely, throwing Louis looks that said 'I told you so'.

Albus looked at Dylan and smirked.

"Do you think she's nice? When you see her in the morning?"_ Ooh, trick question Dylan._ Sneaky Al; he'd have to answer nicely or be considered a jerk, and if he pretended she was 'nice' in the mornings, then they'd think he didn't know much about Dominique. Dylan snorted.

"Oh erm, she's very... expressive,"

_Touché, Dylan. Touché._

"What's your favourite thing about her?" Rose asked. Hey, they had to put in cute things too.

"I can't just choose one part of her. Everything she does is so... Dominique. She's funny and beautiful and smart and spontaneous. But I guess my favourite thing would be seeing her smile. " He suddenly realised who he was talking to. His face burned beet red with embarrassment. Louis was pretending to vomit.

Victoire was the last to take her turn, but instead of asking a question, she just said, "Hurt her, you die."  
_If I were him I be wetting myself, _thought Rose . Even she was a little scared by that tone. It seemed sisterly love ran deep.

Dylan nodded furiously, he looked like a bobble head doll.

"All in favour of Dylan dating Dominique, raise your hand. It must be unanimous to be counted," they all raised their hands except James who was eyeing Dylan. Dylan was watching him, terrified. Slowly, James raised his hand, enjoying the power he had.

"Well than, on behalf on the Weasley clan, I say, 'WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Louis whacked a wooden hammer down on the bench enthusiastically.

The shadowy figures that they had roped into being there cheered loudly and rushed down to congratulate Dylan. He was raised above their heads, the Weasley's clapping him on the back. They carried him back into the Great Hall just as everyone was finishing breakfast. The woops and cheers grew tenfold as the rest of the student population caught on. Dylan was set down in front on Dominique and – at the chanting of the crowd – dipped her down and kissed her.

"Why do I feel like I'm at a wedding?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"Please never make me do that again!" he begged. She just smiled and whispered teasingly his ear.

"That's only one fourth of my family, wait until you meet my dad,"

The screams of "NOOO!" travelled halfway to China.

* * *

A/N: Ta Da! That took so much effort, I worked all night on it, I hope there aren't any errors. I realise I've been focusing quite a bit on Dylan and Dom but they're just so great that I had to put that in there. I'm not sure about the 'trial' scene, I think I could've done better and I've realised I haven't done much of Scorpius' perspective lately, would you like me to do some more or would it add the the mystery if you didn't know what he was thinking?

Please accept this as making up for when I didn't update for a MONTH! Also, Bethan thingy. What did you think?  
_Merry Christmas in advance!_

And you can all have a cookie and a kiss from Dylan!


End file.
